Eligos the last one
by georgemartin
Summary: The Last Eligos one of the noble devil families has arrived in Kuoh but he has a secret that only those closest to him know of watch as he forges relationships with a cat, a tease and a princess.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. And so it begins

Walking down the street to his new school Kuoh academy was Naruto Namikaze, he had natural pale blonde hair with blue highlights and his eyes were bluey grey in colour. Like all the male students of the academy he wore their uniform of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and black dress shoes.

Making it to the front gate of the school he looked at the grandeur of the building. _'So this is Kuoh huh…definitely better than some of the other schools I've been to, shame really kinda wished they kept it all in the same style as the old school house I saw on the internet'_ banishing his thoughts he slung his briefcase over his shoulder and stepped on to school grounds.

Once he walked through the gate he started looking at the grounds and couldn't help but secretly enjoy the view of all the girls around his age, while he was doing that he was secretly praising the fact all his hard work paid off in getting his last 2 years completely paid for by the government that and the school head for making a highly exclusive all-girls school co-ed.

While he was walking to the front door to find the school secretary and ask for his timetable, he couldn't help but be amused at the comments he was getting from the other students who thought he couldn't hear.

"The new guys hot"

"He looks so exotic"

"Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

"Great another blonde asshole"

"Another pretty boy to steal all the oppai"

The last comment made him chuckle silently, but as he passed through the main building entrance he froze before immediately tensing and scanning the area. _'A barrier interesting…now who is the little birdy that set you up my dear'_ as if answering his own thoughts he looked up.

Looking up he saw a red head with long flowing hair that easily reached her bum or lower if he guessed right, she also had green blue eyes that were looking at him curiously. The next thing well it was the first thing was the nice rack she possessed but other than that she was clad in the girl's uniform with cape included.

The next girl had black hair done in a hime style with spectacles covering her pale blue eyes that were looking at him seriously like he was a threat, like her companion she had a sizable bust but not as big and she too was clad in the girls' uniform.

Tapping into his sensing ability his mother taught him before her untimely death he focused on the two before making eye contact with the two and bowing his head slightly and moving off to find the school secretary.

All the while thinking _'oh man to think Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri both heirs to their families and siblings to satins are here, wait that means their peerages will be here as well_ ' it was then he saw the secretary and asked for his timetable and map of the school.

With Sona and Rias

"Hmm interesting, Sona did you get a read on what he is?" asked Rias one of the two great ladies.

Sona gave her friend a serious look and said "he is definitely a devil but only half, but I can say this the other half is definitely not human… he is interesting if I do say so myself" was her reply.

"Yes I came to the same conclusion as you, but to detect yours and Tsubaki's barrier is impressive, if he's reincarnated he will be at least a mid-level devil…I definitely want him in my peerage." replied Rias.

Sona then refuted "yes but will he accept, as you no doubt noticed he figured out who we were, unless he dies and you recruit him or you ask and he accepts…you may have to tempt him"

Rias shook her head at her frenemy and bid her goodbye heading for her class.

After getting his timetable and checking the map he noted his class was on the 3rd floor in room A, making his way up he noted that he was running a little late so picked up the pace a little until he was outside his designated class.

Taking a breather he composed himself and then knocked on the door before opening it. Walking into the class he saw his teacher she was about 30 brown hair grey eyes and a rather provocative attire consisting of a pencil skirt that barely hid anything and a white shirt that was unbuttoned and was heaving trying to contain her massive bust.

The teacher looked at him before a look of realisation hit and said "Namikaze-kun the scholarship boy right…how about you introduce yourself to the class."

Nodding Naruto looked over the class and noticed they were all girls very beautiful girls, he then saw a familiar redhead near the window two seats from the back of the room, smiling he gave a two finger salute and said "Hello my names Naruto Namikaze, it is a pleasure to meet you all, I hope we all get along"

Once he finished his teacher Miss Emery said "Naruto-kun, please take a seat between Gremory-chan and Himejima-chan please"

Naruto nodded but when he heard the two last names he stiffened slightly but covered it well but not well enough because Rias and Akeno both saw it.

Moving to his seat he sat down and pulled his books out and pen, sighing he looked over at Akeno first and said in a whisper "Hi I'm Naruto pleasure to meet you Himejima-san" he said with an extended hand.

Akeno answering him smiled coyly and giggled behind her hand with a slight blush marring her cheeks replied "Ufufu- Naruto-kun pleasure is mine please call me Akeno"

Naruto nodded and whispered "No problem"

He then turned to Rias and nodded to her extending his hand and said "Rias Gremory-sama, a pleasure to meet you, my names Naruto" he then paused and gained a thoughtful look and said "you no doubt are interested in me your eyes betray your face but your questions will be answered tonight after school choose a place and a time and have someone pick me up"

Rias smiled at him and nodded her head and replied "how perceptive of you Naruto-kun, but please call me Rias and it is nice to meet you" she then took his outstretched hand and shook it.

Lunch time.

Naruto was sitting on a low branch of a tree having a snooze after eating his fill thinking about his past and how he wished his mother and aunt survived the fallen angel attack, it was then he felt a familiar presence below him, smiling he waited knowing she was about to speak.

Akeno who was standing under the tree looked at the blonde devil half breed cross something. Knowing he was waiting for her to start "Hello Naruto-kun do you mind if I join you"

Naruto simply cracked open an eye "heh why not who am I to refuse someone of such beauty as yourself" he said ending with a coy smirk on his lips, hey he always had a silver tongue why not use it.

Akeno giggled and looked around to make sure no one was looking and jumped up on to the same branch, she then placed her hand on her cheek and gained a rosy hue "Ufufu so sexy-kun you know what I am then"

Naruto when he heard her question nodded opening his eyes and looked directly at her said "yeah I know you're a Devil, but if I may a Devil of great beauty and elegance if I do say so myself."

When he finished Akeno nodded before gaining a mischievous look and said "Is mysterious-kun flirting with little old me"

Naruto smiled teasingly "hmm I can if you want me to but is it really flirting when what is being said truthful"

Akeno when she heard him gained a dark blush upon her cheeks before glancing at her watch allowing her eyes to widen, she then looked at Naruto apologetically "sorry but I have to go to a club meeting… oh and before I forget come by the old school building after school"

Naruto smiled and stood on the branch while offering a hand up which she happily took, they then both jumped down to ground level before Naruto waved her off "its fine Akeno-chan I need to go to class anyway and tell Rias I will stop by as soon as I am let off of my last class." He then walked off back to the main school building while Akeno briskly walked away to the ORC meeting with her blush still in place.

While she was walking Rias joined her and saw her blushing friend and said "My Akeno who managed to get you all flustered"

Akeno who was deep in her thoughts, hid her surprise by giggling and bringing her hand to her cheek said "ohayo Bucho, I just met with Naruto-kun for lunch and told him what you asked me to"

Rias smirked at her response "Akeno, if I didn't know any better Naruto-kun has gotten you all a fluster"

"…" Akeno mumbled her response.

Rias not hearing asked again "Sorry I didn't quite catch that"

Akeno sighed "he had a silver tongue"

Hearing that Rias smirked and was about to respond when Akeno continued "I don't think he knows but as he was complementing me he cast a very low level sedition spell and I know only one family of devils who can do that"

Rias seeing where she was going finished for "he's part Eligos, but that's impossible they were wiped out"

Akeno shook her head and added "he's like me he has the blood of the fallen coursing through him Rias"

Rias hearing that last bit nodded her head "we'll make our conclusions about him once he has answered my questions and told us about himself"

Akeno nodded her head.

Around 5pm the Occult research clubroom.

Seeing as he got some homework from his last teacher Naruto being the A grade student he was asked Miss Emery if he could stay in class and do his homework and hand it in early to her which she obliged.

It was now that he was headed along the path to the Old school building which was the 'clubs' meeting room, while he was walking along he felt a weight on his shoulder looking over he saw his storm sparrow familiar and scout "Hey Charlie, did you and lady Adriel find anything of interest"

Said bird looked at him and nodded before tapping him on the shoulder in Morse code after a minute he stopped just outside the door to the building and said to him loud enough for the four people inside to hear "Thank you Charlie, you and Adriel keep your eye on the group of stray exorcist and fallen Angels for now… once they are dealt with I'll make sure you get some nice fat juicy worms…okay"

Said sparrow gave his equivalent to a nod and flew off. Knocking on the door waited while he did that he thought _'I'll keep my distance for now but if they start anything I am going to finish it'_ his thoughts were interrupted by Akeno who answered the door and allowed him in.

Walking in he looked at the décor and felt at home as it reminded him of his aunts home where he and his mother lived. Taking the seat next to a petite white haired girl he rose an eyebrow at her happily munching away on a donut that was then when he got a familiar vibe of cat, he then looked closer and saw the tell-tale signs of a Nekoshou yokai. Knowing a little about Neko yokai in general since according to his aunt she was good friends with one before the Anti-Satan war said that any Neko yokai loved being scratched behind the ears, that and he had dealings with a certain kitty in Osaka.

Gaining a playful smirk which only Rias and Akeno caught while the blonde male behind him was polishing his sword, he gave the girls a quick wink making Akeno and Rias blush a little at, saw him raise his hand up and gently place it on top of Koneko's head and start scratching behind her hidden ears.

As he did Koneko's reaction was instantaneous she stiffened a little before melting into the touch and purring like a kitten. Grinning at the reaction and the shocked looks Rias and Akeno were giving him while Kiba looked up shocked to at the sound.

While they were looking at this mid-class devil Akeno's thoughts _'why am I feeling unbridled jealousy and wish he would rub me Ufufufu naughty Akeno, wonder if he is into BDSM?'_

Rias looked on thinking _'aww so cute I just want to eat my little Koneko-chan all up'_

Kiba just had to restart his brain because he wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or not.

Reviling at their dumbfounded state Naruto removed his hand much to Koneko's dismay by the whining sound but soon got over it and started nibbling her donut, looking at Rias who had gotten over her shock said "ask any question and I shall answer to the best of my ability, for who am I to deny such an powerful lady who's power far exceeds mine, for now."

Rias blushed a little at the question and replied "Oh Naruto-kun, flattery will get you everywhere"

While she said that Akeno gained a sad look thinking he was like this with every pretty girl he met. Kiba rolled his eyes but couldn't help but think that things might be fun with him around and Koneko didn't really care as long as she kept getting a scratch behind the ears every now and then.

Naruto smiled at her response and that of everyone else's but gained a slight frown at seeing the calm confident tease of a women that was Akeno gain a sad look when he complemented Rias, filing that away for later he looked expectantly at Rias with a look of concentration.

Rias seeing he had his attention spoke "Naruto I would like to know why an extra demon of the Eligos family is here of all places and what you are."

When she asked the question Rias and Akeno noticed a small subtle flinch at the question which he covered up pretty good but noticed that his smile faded a little "My, such a personal question right off the bat, but no matter I Naruto shall answer" he then gave a pause for dramatic effect and continued "well my mother was the sister of the previous Eligos lord, but ran away from the family before the war broke out. It was around 17 years and nine months ago that my mother…my mother was raped by a fallen angel while she was living peacefully in England resulting in my birth, as to why I use the name Namikaze is because it was to keep me, my mother and Aunt safe, but when I was seven or was it six a couple of fallen angels under the leadership of Baraqueil murdered my mother and Aunt while I was at school, the only reason I know is because he left a note taunting me to hunt him down."

When he finished he let a tear roll down his cheek while looking at the ground which made him miss the flinch that came from Akeno when she heard the name Baraqueil.

Rias looked at her queen with worry and her Rook hopeful worriedly as well, it was then Naruto looked up and said "Akeno?"

Akeno looked up at him not being able to look him in the eye, Naruto seeing this stood up and put his hand under her chin and lifted it up forcing her to look at him said "I know you're his daughter and just so you know I heard what happened to you as well, I…I just want you to know I don't think anything less of you or hate you."

Akeno looked at him as did everyone else, after a minute Akeno just wrapped her arms round his neck and cried into the crook of his shoulder mumbling thank you over and over.

Smiling he pulled her away "Akeno I may not know you that well but I know…I know enough to say that your just to dam pretty to be ruining it with tears, please smile"

Akeno smiled despite her tears as she wiped them away. Smiling to himself he sat down again this time Akeno sat next to him, he then looked at Rias and said "Do you want to know my skills and powers now or after you reincarnate me as your servant."

Rias looked at him for a second before realising what he meant "Um now would be better because you may want to sleep after I reincarnate you"

Naruto nodded and started his list of skills "let's see, hmm I know Transportation spells, barrier spells, some fire, water and lightening spell though I mainly use fire, I am pretty handy with any type of knife both throwing and close combat…oh and like all Eligos members we are known for our battle clairvoyance and truth speak we add our magical essence to our voices as we talk and whoever it is directed at instantly has the desire to tell us the truth, once fully mastered you can place a type of mind control over a person as well, although I am at the stage where I sometimes accidentally use it, oh I guess that means it happened at lunch Akeno-chan. As for the clairvoyance I can do it as long as I have a clear view of the entire battle field but I'm not that good unfortunately due to being a solo act for so long."

Akeno nodded and like her old self placed a hand on her cheek with a slight blush spoke "Ara Ara Naruto-kun you sure did, but then again in private I don't mind if you use it on me Ufufu" she giggled as she licked her finger seductively making said boy blush along with the other people in the room. Seeing this Akeno stood and went to the kitchen and said "If anyone needs me I'll be making some tea."

Naruto then turned to Rias and said "oh, oh I forgot I have a familiar well more like two but they came as a pair Charlie and the amazing Lady Adriel my Storm sparrows, at the moment they are watching a group of four fallen angels in an abandoned church if I remember Charlie said the leader was called Raynare and her band of misfits Mittelt, Kalawarner and Donhanseek, their not anything special just a single pair of wings to all of them"

Rias nodded in agreement "as long as they come to you with new information regarding them if anything happens."

Naruto nodded and said "So should we get this reincarnation thing out the way"

Rias nodded and pulled out her last Rook piece that happened to be a mutation piece. She then looked at Naruto and said "You'll be my rook, now you could you please lay down on the ground"

Naruto not being able to resist said as he was doing so "my Rias so forward and in front of everyone as well"

The reaction he got from everybody was priceless Kiba dropped his sword that he was polishing, Koneko let a bit of her fourth donut fall from her mouth, Akeno in the kitchen dropped the tea she was making judging by the sound and Rias was blushing up a storm and sputtering at his declaration.

Now laying on the ground Naruto was laughing at her face but quickly had to move as a blast of her power hit where he was laying originally, with wide eyes he held up his hands defensively and shouted "Hold it, timeout I was kidding. Now are we going to do this or are you going to keep staring at me and trying to smite me oh wise and powerful king."

Rias just huffed, Akeno giggled into her hand after placing the fresh tea on the table, Kiba sighed but smiled and Koneko said quietly "nice call"

Getting over his comment Rias placed the Rook evil piece on his chest before standing and saying **I RIAS GREMORY OF THE HOUSE GREMORY CALL UPON YOU NARUTO ELIGOS, TO EMBRACE NEW LIFE AS A PART OF MY FAMILY, WITH THIS NEW LIFE A ROOK REJOICE."** She finished with her hands out stretched as a large light enveloped him.

When the light faded Naruto felt amazing he could feel that he felt empowered he then released his wings to see if they changed which they had no longer did he have one black feathered fallen angel wing and one Devil bat like wing but his wings were now a mix of the two the shape of the fallen wing but the texture and pointiness of the devil wing, he then just to make sure created a spear of corrupted light and devil energy and smiled to himself before dismissing it.

He looked at Rias and the other noting they all had their wings out and said "OH WOW. If I knew I would get a boost like that I would have sought out for joining a peerage a lot earlier…but first"

He then dropped to one knee and placed his right hand over his heart and said "I swear as the last Eligos that my family will forever be allied with the Gremory and from this day forth and until released from your care I Naruto Eligos will protect and serve my king…my new family even if it means giving my life" he said but instead of his normal calm chilled voice this one seemed deeper, colder and more hostile (sort of like a cross between pein and Ddraig voice) once he finished speaking he stood to full height and retracted his wings.

With his wings retracted they decided to head home for the day. Not before Rias asked if he had any contracts which he told her he did have.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. 1 month later. And a pawn arises.

Sitting in the clubroom Rias was sitting on one of the couches sipping tea while Akeno was sitting in the window looking out and Kiba was polishing one of his swords and Koneko was eating some candy.

It was then Akeno saw three black blurs in the sky heading for the club house smiling at seeing her crush flying towards them she noticed he seemed a little more flustered than usual, she then turned to Rias "Bucho, Naruto-kun is coming and he seems annoyed"

Rias nodded and kept sipping her tea with her eyes closed "hmm we'll find out soon enough what has him so worried" Akeno sighed and nodded.

Naruto who was outside the front door of the clubhouse grunted at the news he got from his storm sparrows and was muttering about stupid perverts and using the wrong head, all the while didn't notice he walked into the room with everyone else. Who were in Akeno's case looking at him with lust and love and little sadism all mixed into one smile with a slight blush, Koneko sighed and mutter "potty mouth", Kiba chuckled at Naruto.

Rias didn't look to please with the Eligos heir and coughed unamused making Naruto look up and stop muttering and look around the room "Aw shit you heard all that right" which he got a nod, he then blushed a little and said "how embarrassing"

Rias then decided to ask "Naruto what has gotten your panties in a bunch"

Naruto looked at her scoffed and said "firstly I usually go commando unless I go into combat then I wear briefs… now that's out the way…" he said completely ignoring the blush both Akeno and Rias got continued like nothing had happened "You know how you asked me to keep an eye on the fallen?" he got a nod, "well they are making a move in the next couple of days, their going after the kid you sent Koneko to follow what was his name Issei right? Anyway their going after him with plans to kill him and steal his sacred gear, not sure what type but they reckon it is a dragon type gear and they can't decide if it is a twice critical or a boosted like you think."

Rias nodded her head and gained a thoughtful expression after finally shaking off her blush before asking "did they say how they were going to kill him"

Naruto nodded "Yeah although Charlies not too sure but from what they got and what I deciphered Raynare the leader is going to seduce him and take him to a quiet spot in the park before killing him, so my king what do you suggest we do"

Rias smiled deviously making chills go up his spin "Koneko you follow Issei like you have,"

Koneko nodded "got it"

Rias continued "Naruto, Akeno you guys are going on a date!"

Naruto almost fell out of his seat and said an intelligible "EH?!"

Akeno blushed and smiled seductively at Naruto and walked over to him and sat on his lap before whispering in his ear huskily "mmhmm, Naru-chan please look after me if you're lucky you may get a kiss"

Naruto for his part recovered from what Rias said and whispered back equally as huskily "I look forward to feeling you moist lips on mine"

Akeno turned around on his lap intentionally grinding against his crotch, before looking at Rias with a playful smile "Of course Bucho, me and Naru-chan are on it"

Rias blushed at her best friend and newest friend's behaviour and hid her jealousy that was bubbling in his chest before clearing her throat and looking at Kiba said "Kiba you will be walking around the park perimeter making sure none of the other angels try anything."

Kiba nodded "understood president"

2 days later.

Naruto was walking to Akeno's apartment that happened to be quite close to his own, deciding he should make a good first impression he went with a pale blue button shirt to wear with the top button undone and a violet tie the same colour as Akeno's eyes. He also had a pair of white chino jeans with a brown belt and a pair of Ox blue Nike liteforce sneakers. In his hand was a bouquet of irises and petunia's for her.

Finally getting to the door he knocks twice only to receive a quiet coming from the other side a minute later the door opened to reveal a blushing and nervous looking Akeno in a black parlour flower dress that had an orange lining, Naruto noted that the dress itself was barely restraining her impressive bust and did very little cover the rest of her, on her feet she had Chloe harper lace up leather boots that went half way up her calves and in her hand was a Balenciaga Cable Flap Shopper (bag).

Naruto looked at her and said the first thing that came to mind "Hot dam" this just added to her nervous blush, seeing this Naruto remembered the flowers and handed them to her "Oh yeah Akeno-chan these are for you I heard you like the colour and I got them because they match your eyes"

Akeno who was blushing for a plethora of reasons one first ever date, two she thought the dress Rias chose was a little revealing, three Naruto was looking dam sexy, four she was just given her favourite type of flowers as well and five he complemented her granted it was blunt but just by looking in his eyes she could tell he was being genuine about it. Composing herself a little "Ara, Ara Naru-kun, thank you, you look very hot to if I do say so and these flowers they are my favourite just let me put them in a vase then we can go"

Naruto nodded and lent against the wall next to her front door and checked his phone since he got an update from Koneko, another minute went by when Akeno remerged. Smiling he offered her his arm to which she accepted and pulled it to her so it was nestled in her generous buxom gaining a faint blush Naruto looked at Akeno and said "Koneko said they were going to the ice cream bar just after you went back inside, apparently Issei has no idea about the supernatural otherwise he would have sensed her"

Akeno "Ufufu Naru-kun not everyone knows about us but then again it can be frustrating but think of it as saving an annoying little brother from bullies"

Naruto chuckled as they made their way through the mall plaza taking a seat on the other side of the food court from Issei Hyoudou and his date _'Yuma Amano'_ , while they were watching Issei Naruto decided to be cheeky and buy a large milkshake with two straws, when it arrived Naruto smirked at Akeno's wide eyes at the sight.

Blushing Akeno quickly regained her composure and giggled "Ufufu Ara, Ara Naruto-kun so bold" she then leant forward pressing her boobs together making them look like they were about to fall out she then took her straw and sensually started to suck on it.

Naruto seeing her grinned an impish grin and leaned in and started drinking as well making their noses touch, they ended up spending an hour talking with each other and observing Issei and his _'date'_ that was when they noted it was nearing dusk when the two headed towards the park following at a safe distance.

Seeing Issei and Raynare at the fountain, Naruto and Akeno jump up into the trees and watch the action within hearing range. After what seemed like an eternity of saying goodbye Naruto and Akeno sensed Raynare building up her power.

Looking at Akeno who nods in return, he then hold out both arms folds back his pinkie and third finger and has his thumbs cocked back like a gun and starts preparing his attack Akeno wondering what he was going to do watches and sees a small black and blue flame on the end of his fingers on his right hand and on his left a little red lightening begins to spark.

Akeno meanwhile creates a yellow Gremory symbol high in the sky just above the clouds and starts to build up her attack.

They then see a corrupted light spear appear in Raynares hand and fire their attacks Naruto's being a two bullets of condensed black and blue fire followed by two bullets of red lightening.

Akeno unleashes her attack at the same time creating a yellow thunderbolt of heavenly lightening.

Raynare seeing the two attacks throws her spear at Issei only to have him try and move out of the way and pierce his shoulder just above his heart making him fall over.

Raynare meanwhile is trying to dodge a machine gun like steady stream of fire and lightening bullets courtesy of Naruto.

While Naruto was keeping her occupied from the shadows Akeno and Koneko along with Kiba arrive and surround Issei, Akeno then proceeded to throw some sphere shaped lightening at Raynare who was having a hard time, just as a transportation seal appears revealing Rias in all her splendour.

Issei can't help but look astounded at her but also the elemental bullets that are being fired at his attacker from a nearby tree, who he was sure was with Rias.

His last thoughts before he blacked out _'I didn't even lose my virginity.'_

Raynare seeing it was hopeless teleported away with a few scorch marks and scratches. Sighing when she left Naruto jumped from the tree branch and landed in front of everyone and blew the tips of his fingers that were slightly smoking before pretending to holster them before giving a dramatic two finger salute "mission accomplished king-chan mine and Akeno's date went without a hitch and we got to use an angel as target practice though it seems we need a little work on that"

Kiba shook his head and laughed a little, Koneko cracked a smile, Akeno gave him a wink and mouthed _'stay around after this'_ and Rias rolled her eyes but was internally very happy granted the attack looked small but by looking at the surrounding damage it was powerful _'I am happy you joined the family Naruto-kun'_ "yes you did a very good job now everyone has done well and can go home, I need to take Issei home and revive him as my pawn and heal him."

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. Rias picked up Issei and carried him to his house before putting on a nightgown and placing her hands on his back and feet on his legs since all she needed to do was heal him _'to think he used up all 8 pawns, don't make me regret this Issei'_

Once everyone was gone Naruto walked over to Akeno who was sat on a bench and sat next to her, he waited a minute before deciding to speak seeing she was having a hard time deciding what to say. "Well I had a great time this afternoon, Akeno what did you think"

Akeno hearing the question broke from her thoughts said unintentionally "it was fun I wish we could do it again" as she said that she put her hand to her face and blushed a little.

Naruto on the other hand smiled softly and took her hand in his "Akeno, if you want we can we're devils after all we each have our own desires."

Akeno looked at him before smiling seductively "Ara, Ara Naruto-kun that reminds me what are your desires."

Naruto grinned at the question and said "hmm my desires well bring the Eligos back to the 72 pillars that's up there but annoyingly that means at least two wives, become a high-class and get my own set of evil pieces." he then paused and looked Akeno in the eyes as he pulled her close to him with her body pressed up against his whispered in her ear "but my greatest desire of all…is to have you as mine and mine alone."

As soon as he said that he moved away from her ear and moved so his face was directly opposite hers noses practically touching, he then bought his hand up and placed it under her chin while the other wrapped around her waist.

Akeno wanting more started to move forward, placing her one hand on his chest and the other on placed on the back of his head, Naruto seeing and feeling this internally grinned and leant forward as well and they met in the middle locking lips with one another for a couple of seconds.

When they parted Naruto looked her in the eyes and said "you are mine and I am yours…forever"

Akeno blushed and smiled gaining a sadistic smile "Ara Ara I like this you being so possessive and in charge it's so hot. So my sweet little boyfriend how about I join you tonight and keep you company"

Naruto smirked at her and nodded his head and held onto her tight as the Gremory overlaying the Eligos seal appeared around them.

A minute later they were in Naruto's bedroom in his apartment. Letting go of her, he went to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water before going back to his room and finding Akeno already under the covers with her clothes neatly folded up and placed on his desk chair smiling he turned to her and said "I hope you don't mind but I don't wear clothing to bed"

Akeno giggled and sat up letting the sheets fall away revealing her nude breasts to him as they bounced ever so slightly from her movements "Ufufu, I don't mind Naru-kun, I'm the same as you"

Naruto nodded and told her to relax and again before quickly stripping and folding his clothes before walking across the room and placing his clothes in the cupboard and getting out a set of fresh uniform and placing it on top of his desk. He then turned around and gave Akeno a clear view of his cock which made her blush at the size of it.

Walking over he laid down next her which made her snuggle up to him and place her head in the crook of his shoulder and her arm across his chest followed by intertwining her legs with his, both sighed contentedly. Akeno then remembered something "Naruto-kun I know you have made your desire to have me known but who else do you desire?"

Naruto with his eyes closed replied "I'll give you a hint next to black, Red, red is my favourite colour" he said before drifting off to sleep.

Akeno smiled at the answer knowing who it was and also knowing that said person had a secret crush on him even if they tried covering it up.

 **The next morning**

 **With Naruto**

Waking up he felt an unfamiliar weight on his chest cracking open one eye he saw familiar black, sighing happily he closed his eye and wrapped his arms around her more bringing her closer, this had the effect of making her sigh happily in her sleep, about five minutes later Naruto's alarm buzzed signalling 7:00am.

Akeno waking up to the sound of the alarm couldn't help but think how well she slept that night, remembering where she was she looked up slightly to see the bluey green eyes of Naruto that showed mirth dancing in them. Yawning she then shift until she was on top of him with her chest firmly pressed against his with her hands either side "morning you"

Naruto smiled "Akeno-chan good morning"

Akeno leaned her face closer to his "hello handsome." She then gave his neck a quick kiss, "does my body feel nice pressed up against yours?"

Naruto looked at her like she grown a second head "That question doesn't need an answer."

"Of course, I like it too, I think we should get to know each other better" was her reply, before leaning down and kissing him, one which he returned happily.

While they were making out Naruto's hands made it to her sides and start rubbing up and done, while on of her hands made it to his dual coloured hair as she grabbed a handful.

After their make out session they both got up with Akeno walking out the room completely nude straight to the kitchen where she put on an apron and started making something to eat and drink for the two of them.

Naruto seeing this decided to take a quick shower and get changed into his uniform minus the ribbon round his neck which he would put on just before he got to school.

Walking into the kitchen he saw that she had pretty much finished serving up a breakfast of bacon, egg and spaghetti with a cup of tea. Putting his bag down he then walked up behind her and wrapped his arms round her waist bringing her naked backside up against his clothed body.

Seeing he had her attention said "I'll put them in the oven to keep the food warm, while you get your school clothes and have a shower then we can eat before heading for school"

Akeno smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before removing the apron letting everything bounce free, knowingly giving him a show before leaving the room with an extra sway to her hips.

Naruto just chuckled and muttered to himself "cock tease"

After eating breakfast the two headed to school that was just a couple of blocks away, while they were walking Akeno looked at his hand then hers before grabbing his, Naruto feeling her grabbing his hand smiled and laced his fingers with hers. While they were walking Naruto looked at Akeno and said knowing they were going to have to talk about it "you know there are perks to having the power of a fallen angel in our blood"

Akeno hearing him snapped her head up to look at him and said "how can you say that when your mother was raped by one and my father murdered your only remaining family, baraqueil left my mother to die as well, as far as I am concerned I have dirty blood running through my veins and I wish it would vanish"

By this point Akeno was openly crying, seeing this Naruto, stopped which led to her stopping and pulled her into a hug running his hand through her hair and rubbing her back calming her. When she calmed down a little Naruto closed his eyes and looked up towards the sky "I used to think the same thing when I was younger, that was before mother slapped me and told me that yes it may have been horrible that she was raped but she saw me as a blessing a child able to use light and demonic magic, she told me Akeno that my power wasn't an abomination no matter what people said, it was a blessing from Lady Lilith the mother of devils, my answer to that was probably the most common reaction hehehe, I just gave an unintelligible 'EH?!' she then told me because my powers were a mixture of the two my attacks would give me an edge against anyone who I versed – the light dealing untold amounts of damage against devils and my devils truth speak and other abilities being able to lure and tempt the most pious of angels."

Akeno when he finished felt a couple of tears land on her head signalling he was crying silently, wiping her eyes she bought her hands up and cupped his cheeks and made it so he was looking her in the eye and asked "what did she say to do with the fallen" she then wiped his tears away.

Looking her in the eye he leant forward until their lips were almost touching "Kill any who I come across and any that get in my way"

Akeno hearing that smiled sadistically and placed a kiss on his lips. They would have continued if it wasn't for some fellow students who either wolf whistled or sent him dirty looks in the case of the males or Aww'd, squeal or sighed in disappointment at the sight of one of the hottest and smartest guys at school.

Breaking away they were about to continue walking when a familiar red head cleared her throat gaining their attention making Naruto shiver in slight fear and Akeno smiled innocently as they turned and saw Rias.

Rias who had woken up and left before Issei woke was walking along when she heard some wolf whistles and awing over something making her way through the people since they were just around the corner from school she saw her best friend Akeno snogging her second Rook, friend and secret crush that no one new about. Smiling and shaking her head she cleared her throat _'I knew they liked each other and they have similar backgrounds but I didn't think they would have gotten so close in one afternoon…wait no she didn't did she, she did she stayed the night with him. She so lucky'_

She saw Naruto shiver involuntarily at her before smiling at her all the while keeping his arm wrapped firmly around her waist.

Akeno she saw was smiling that infuriatingly innocent smile like nothing had happened, all the while clasping her hands in front of her legs with her bag.

She then walked up to them and said "you two must have had more fun on your date last night than I imagined" she then looked at Akeno and visually said _'you and I are going to be talking later'_

Akeno nodded and they decided to head on to school so they weren't late.

That afternoon.

Sitting in the clubhouse Rias, Akeno and Koneko were sitting drinking tea and eating snacks Koneko was on one couch snacking away on a piece of cake ignoring the talk Rias and Akeno were having.

Rias taking a final sip of her tea said "So Akeno, how was your date?"

Akeno giggled and smiled innocently "Ara, Ara Ufufu, it was great but you weren't expecting us to become a couple were you?"

Rias sighed and closed her eyes looking at the floor before answering "no I didn't, but I'm happy for you after all he is everything we could ask for in a man isn't he"

Akeno looked at Rias and smiled "last night after saving Issei, we stayed behind and sat on a park bench he reminded me that devils are selfish and have desires and wants, so being the natural tease I am I asked him what his were."

Rias being intrigued by where she was going nodded and said happily "So what were his desires!"

Akeno giggled at her friend knowing that the boy she secretly crushed on thought of her in a romantic sense replied the same way Naruto did "he told me that he wanted the Eligos to return to the pillars which means he would have at least two wives or lovers, he also desires to have his own evil pieces meaning he wants to be a high class devil and lastly his greatest desire was for me to his and only his"

Rias hearing his desires smiled at how ambitious he was but looked away sadly at the last thing she said. Akeno seeing this continued on "later on while we were in bed I asked him who he would want to be his other lover or wife do you know what he said Rias?"

Rias hearing the question shook her head getting a little hope back, Akeno smiled widely behind her hand "he said after black his favourite colour was red!"

Rias hearing that let her head snap up and look at Akeno with a smile, Akeno giggled at her expression before halting it seeing Rias get sad again wondering what was wrong she asked.

Rias just shook her head and looked at her queen "would he still want me even if he knew I was engage to Riser Phenex"

Akeno looked at her and giggled only to receive a glare, stopping she said "sweetie if you explain everything to him he would probably fight Riser for your hand in marriage, remember his pledge"

Rias remembering to a month and a little bit ago said "he is the Rook that protects his King even if it means giving his life"

Akeno smiled "exactly Rias how about tonight you come over to his house with me and you can tell him yourself."

Rias nodded "I would like that"

With Naruto and Kiba

Walking into the class that had Issei in Naruto and Kiba were bombarded with girlish screams, Kiba being the gentleman he is waves and says hi and Naruto keeping up his nerdy yet devilishly handsome school boy act leans against the door frame flash a smile at the girls making them swoon.

Naruto then spots Issei at his seat looking at them all grouchy and muttering something, smiling and shaking his head he taps Kiba on the shoulder and points at Issei.

Issei seeing Naruto point at him looks shocked and even more so when Naruto calls out "Hyoudou Issei, under the orders of Occult club president Rias Gremory, we would like to ask if you could follow us so she may speak to you"

When he finished all the girls started sprouting stuff like don't go with you'll catch pervert or you'll lose all your friends. It was really quite amusing for the two blondes but they ignored it.

While they were walking to the old school house building Issei asked "So what does Rias want with me"

Naruto looked at him and gave him an innocent smile which was replicated by Kiba who answered "oh she wanted to talk to you about your application you submitted to joining our club"

Lucky for them Issei being the fool he was didn't question them any further allowing them to lapse into a comfortable silence.

When they made it to the meeting room in the club house Issei asked another amazingly stupid question "wait where are we?... hold on I think I know her"

Naruto while he asked that went and sat in the window seat of the room which was on the second floor allowing a little sparrow to land on his finger, Kiba answered "oh really…" he then paused as Koneko took a bite of her chocolate before speaking again said "Koneko Toujou is a first year student and a valued member of the occult research club"

When he finished the introduction Koneko looked over at Naruto then at Kiba and Issei with a questioning look. Seeing this Kiba gave an explanation "My friend Issei here thinks he might know you"

Koneko nodded with her mouth full, while Issei waved and said "Hey Koneko and I could be wrong" he then started going into a perverted monologue in his head gaining a perverted grin on his face.

Naruto seeing this cast a spell setting Issei's pants on fire making him jump around in fright, while he was Naruto gained a satisfied grin while Koneko cracked a smile and Kiba grinned sheepishly while rubbing his head and looked over at Naruto who sighed and muttered "killjoy" before casting a small water spell dousing the flames making Issei sigh while rubbing his damp and smoking ass.

Recovering he heard a shower running and was about to look round the corner when a rather large knife hit the wall in front of his face scaring the shit out of him. Looking over he saw Naruto with his hand retracting back to his side. Issei not knowing how close Naruto was from losing his temper shouted "HEY WHAT THE HELL YOU COULD OF KILLED ME MAN!"

Naruto looked at him dead in the eyes before saying in his deep, cold hostile voice "take one step further and that would have been my girlfriend you were perving on" when he finished he turned and gazed out the window and allowed another sparrow to land on his shoulder.

Issei hearing his tone gulped slightly not wanting to push his luck. It was then Koneko spoke for the first time pretty much reiterating what was said before but nicer "It's not polite to spy" he would have said something but Akeno came out of the shower room in her uniform.

Akeno seeing the knife imbedded in the wall pulled it out with her innocent smile still in place before waving to Issei who took a step back seeing this "Hi don't worry I don't bite." She then bowed slightly saying nice to meet you before continuing "there's nothing to worry about everybody here is super nice…My names Akeno and I'm the vice president of the club" she then giggled with a little teasing blush.

Issei finding his voice rubbed the back of his head with a blush and said "Hey I'm Issei hyoudo and I promise I'm not always this awkward" he then remembered she said everyone was super nice but distinctly remembered Naruto just threw a knife at him he then pointed at Naruto and said "wait hold on you said everyone is super nice but he just threw a knife at me how is that nice!"

Akeno seeing him pointing at Naruto giggled "Ufufu, that's just Naru-kun being protective of me and Rias, to be honest I think his protective side is hot don't you agree Naruto dear?" she asked as she threw the knife at him much to Issei's shock.

Naruto tilting his head he raised his hand and caught the knife by its hilt with the blade only a cm away from it tickling his eyeball spinning the knife in his hand he holstered it in the sheath on his right ankle before grinning at Akeno "you know Akeno-chan that I get jealous when other men look at you lecherously and you don't do anything to ward them off"

Akeno giggled and walked over to him and gave him a peck on the lips before standing next to him letting him wrap his arms around her waist.

Issei looked on with his jaw on the floor he heard a rumour about the two but he didn't believe it but he just got proof.

Rias then came out the shower drying her hair and caught everyone's attention said "sorry to keep you waiting I know it is terribly rude but I haven't had time to wash today"

Naruto and Akeno waved her off saying it was fine, Kiba had gone and leant against the wall simply happy to watch and Koneko shrugged and took a bite of her cake she was now eating.

Issei just replied "that's okay your hot I mean fine"

Rias stopped drying her hair and threw it back into the shower room and said "well that's good now that you've arrived I believe everybody is here we would like to officially welcome you into the Occult research club"

She then moved so she was sitting on the edge of her desk while Issei sat next to Koneko, with Kiba and Naruto on the chair opposite with Akeno in Naruto's lap.

Looking at Issei she continued "You should know the name is just a front, its supposed look as if it is some kind of hobby!"

Issei looking at the other individuals he then looked at Rias "okay what's that supposed to mean?"

Rias then folded her arms under her bust making them look bigger "Since you asked I'm going to be frank with you, I'm not the only devil here Issei"

Issei hearing what she said let his mouth fall open before saying calmly which everyone gave him credit for "wait so what your saying is all of you are devils"

Rias nodded "And the winged man from yesterday was something else…a fallen angel, some think we are the same which isn't true they want to serve god but it is too late for them, their dark emotions have forced them into the underworld…the confusion is understandable as they to walk the earth misguiding humans but they wish to please God their goal is to wipe us all out and gain supremacy of our realm you call it hell, but of course there are the more recognisable angels that were clearly sent down by God to defeat us as well so we are constantly defending ourselves from both sides."

When she finished Issei looked round seeing all the others nodding in agreement with her before he gained a look of disbelief which prompted Rias to ask "what's the matter you look a little overwhelmed."

Issei rubbed the back of his head "well yeah probably because I am, you're talking some freaky stuff here hehe"

Rias unfolded her arms and placed them by her side holding the desk edge and looked down a little closing her eyes "you remember Yuma Amano?.." hearing the name Issei looked shocked "…course you do how could you forget you two dated a little while didn't you"

Issei hearing the name gained a look of shock before placing his hands on his knees and balling his fists "Where, where did you hear that name…never mind I don't want to know, look I don't know how you know so much about my life but I'm starting to feel a little uncomfortable here so maybe we should just…"

Issei was about to walk out only to see a picture Rias had tossed on the table in front of him which was him and Yuma. Looking shocked he just said her name "Yuma!"

Naruto then spoke since he took the picture "Yeah that's right you have proof it wasn't a dream now man cause that picture right there is the real deal!" said Naruto seriously while Issei just stared at it shocked.

Rias smiled at what Naruto said "I love this picture of you two, you remember it don't you?"

Issei looked at Naruto and Akeno before answering his sempai "Of course I do but how is this possible"

Rias seeing no one else wanted to answer went ahead "you see Issei this girl is a fallen angel, she is one of four currently in town made up of the same elements."

Issei still trying to deny it but slowly seeing they were telling the truth "that's the thing my friends don't remember a thing about her and why isn't her number in my phone anymore"

Kiba this time spoke up "Well my friend that's the thing we can erase human memories and it usually ends up being the best thing for everyone including your parents…" Kiba then paused letting what he said sink in he would have said more.

Rias seeing the pause continued on "when a fallen angel completes her goal she erases all memories and records of herself from everyone around the target."

Issei hearing the angel had a goal asked "What goal?"

Naruto shook his head and butted in with a snort "You mean Yuma's she needed to kill you, but that was only if she decided you were a threat or not. If you were she would kill you if not she would of erased all your memories of her."

Issei taking a breath got a thoughtful look "well that explains all the freaky shit she was spouting about god and something sacred"

Rias taking over once more said "yes, you have the sacred gear"

Akeno deciding to speak up explained to the clueless looking Issei "it's basically a very intense and unique power that is found in a rare few in fact the only people I know who have possessed it are historical figures so you're kind of a big deal around here" she finished with an eye smiled with her hand in her lap while leaning back into Naruto's chest, who snorted a little bit at the end at her big deal statement.

Rias picked up again "the thing is this power is so uncontrollable that some become a threat to those in the underworld" she then folded her arms again and requested "Issei please hold up your left hand!"

Issei doing as she was told put his left arm up and cheekily replied "Okay but I not very good at catch"

Rias then moved back on her desk so her feet left the ground and crossed her legs before placing a finger in front of her face "now concentrate on the part of your body that feels the strongest and then focus hard on that strength"

Issei look a little worried and said "hold up this is a lot of pressure"

Rias just ignored him and told him "it will be easier if you focus"

Issei started repeating focus over and over before looking at Rias and gaining a blush since Rias moved slightly allowing him to look all the way up her skirt. Gaining a perverted grin.

Naruto seeing this removed Akeno from his lap and stood and sat next to Rias and whispered in her ear before giving Issei a glare which made him close his eyes.

Rias blushed a little granted she was proud of her body but she didn't like it when people she didn't want tried taking a peek at her sacred spot, crossing her legs again she saw Issei now focusing and praised him "Very good Issei"

Issei after another minute stopped and whined "I can't do it I'm a weak soul"

Rias standing up again comforted him and said "you're not weak at all, it's just a little hard right now"

Issei still in a bit of denial stood from his kneeling position "are you sure you didn't make a mistake I'm not that cool"

Rias shook her head "if a fallen angel found you threat enough to try and kill you it is not a mistake"

Issei agreed sarcastically "yeah and she put a glowing rod in me and I am still here, how does that work."

Rias looked at her desk and picked up a sheet of paper with the Gremory symbol on "do you remember this…" she got a nod from Issei "…just before your life ended me and my peerage arrived and saved you, Naruto and Akeno chased off the fallen angel while Kiba and Koneko watched your body while I stopped the bleeding I believe you saw some black, blue and red objects flying through the air?..."

Issei nodded

Continuing "…yes and from that day on you were revived and reborn in to the house of Rias Gremory Daughter of the great and powerful devil the Marquee Gremory…" she said as her devil wings appeared and as hers appeared everyone else stood up and revealed their own wings "…which means now you are my devils servant"

Afterwards they all retracted their wings and Naruto said "you know Issei you surprised me I thought you would freak out but you've stayed reasonable calm, oh from now on wake up at six your training starts tomorrow make sure you're ready."

Issei then took that as his que to leave.

Kiba and Koneko left as well saying goodbye. When they left Akeno, grabbed Naruto's arm and Rias and transported them to Naruto's apartment.

Naruto's.

Appearing in his living room Naruto saw Rias with them he was about to say something when Akeno grabbed his hand and sat him down on his leather couch he bought with the Eligos family funds that his mother left him.

Naruto looked at Akeno and saw her move her eyes in Rias's direction and say "Naruto-honey, Rias has something to tell you and before you say anything, I just want to tell you I agree with what she wants okay"

Naruto looked at her confused and turned his attention back to Rias who was sat on his ottoman with a nervous look sighing since he guessed it wasn't anything bad asked "Alright, what did you want to tell me Rias-chan?"

Rias taking a deep breath said what she needed to say "Naruto over the month I have spent with you being part of my peerage I have slowly fallen for you I don't know why or when but I have, this morning when I saw you kissing Akeno it made my heart ache thinking the man I love wouldn't return my affections, it wasn't just then either when I told you at the start of the week you would be going on a date and how you two acted it made me jealous…" taking a deep breath she said it with sad eyes "Naruto I love you!"

Naruto listening to her let his eyes slowly widen, when she finished he didn't know what to think but feeling a nudge from Akeno he broke his stupor and nodded "I…Ah…um, I don't know what to say Rias I when I saw you on my first day I thought you were beautiful and everything and after getting to know you and Akeno I kinda started crushing hard if it wasn't for your date mission me and Akeno wouldn't be a couple, the only reason I never acted on my feelings was ah because at this moment in time my family name is considered as an extra demon family add to the fact I am your Rook I honestly didn't think you would like me you and as for Akeno up until last night it was always flirting and I to be honest thought she was just trying to outdo me"

Rias hearing his explanation smiled and said "no I'm not like some of the other high class devils that think less of the extra demon families and I really do like you and if you will have me I'd like that but it is okay if you don't…"

She would have continued but while she was talking she didn't see Akeno whisper in Naruto's ear, Naruto who nodded smirked and moved quicker that any rook should and wrapped Rias in a hug and captured her lips with his silencing her. Pulling away he smiled at her shocked look "You know I've always wanted to do that, I have no problem with you joining me and Akeno after all I need at least two since I will be reviving my family and returning it to the 72 pillars…now I don't know abo…"

Before he could continue further Rias held him close and said "there is one thing you need to know before I was born my father made a contract with another lord to wed me to his son Riser, Naruto I am engaged to the heir of the Phenex family and he is someone I detest and hate more than anyone I have ever met I have tried to fight it at every turn but they just won't listen!"

Naruto hearing this breathed deeply and chuckled "I never told you guys but before my mother's death she taught me how to create a mini pocket dimension that only I have access to, when my mother and aunt were murdered the attackers left the house as is before I left I sealed all of my family's history my aunt and mother possessed spells, family traits, family tree and history…over the years I have read though all the books, tomes and scrolls…in the founding days of the Eligos family they were extremely selfish and possessive once they sunk their claws in they would always get it or die trying that's why so many died during the war the other families started calling it the Eligos curse and you know what Rias I have inherited that curse your mine now and the only way I'll let go is if I die or you leave me and the same goes for Akeno and you know what I'll say when I see this yakitori he can try and take you away but it will be over my stone cold corpse… **Nostra mea quid alterius, mutatamque eligere vel numquam dimittere** (what's MINE is MINE not anyone else's, the Eligos never give up or let go)"

Hearing that Rias hugged him even closer, Akeno not wanting to be left out went over and joined the hug. Naruto looking at the two smiled and said "now as I was saying before…I don't know about you but I'm starving so let's eat something"

Both the girls giggled at what he said and let go before moving into the kitchen and started to boil some rice as well as some fish and beef with some vegetables. Walking into the kitchen he was about to ask if they wanted any help but had to dodge a wooden spoon, getting the picture he went to the lounge and moved to the desk that was on the back wall opposite his 50" LSD, LED PLASMA TV getting out his bag he started pulling out his math and chemistry homework and started working on it.

30 minutes later

Looking out the corner of his eye he saw Akeno and Rias start to serve up putting down his pen he stretched and headed to the table that separated the kitchen from the lounge. Sitting down he waited since they had everything under control it was then he had a bowl of rice with beef in with a small platter of sushi next to it along with soy sauce and wasabi.

Looking up he saw Rias across from him with the same meal and Akeno was on his left breaking their chopsticks they started digging in about halfway through the meal Naruto spoke up "Rias you know you should of explained more about the evil pieces as well as telling him about the strengths and weaknesses of the angels and fallen hell even yokai like Koneko"

Rias looked up from her bowl and closed her eyes "I agree today with Issei didn't go the best but that being said at least he now accepts he is a devil also he knows a little history as well tomorrow after school I'll tell him the rest also what do you plan to teach him"

Rias almost regretted making Issei train with Naruto the key word almost but the sadistic grin and the evil glint he got when she asked knew Issei was in for a perpetual hell.

Naruto shrugged "oh for the first week it will be half an hour of running followed by half an hour of weights in the morning, after school he will be doing an hour of learning about the devil culture as well as some of the more important points in the angel and fallen angel cultures and for the rest of the evening until around six, six thirty he will be doing speed training for half an hour followed by learning a mixture of Karate and Kung Fu might even throw in some boxing to harden the sod up."

Akeno giggled at the sadistic look and said "Rias are you as turned on as I am right now or what?"

Rias decided not to answer her and nodded her head "yeah that sounds like a good plan and then when someone gets double booked he can fill in for us and then once he has learnt most if not all the relevant book stuff by the end of the week he can train for two hours then hand out contact sheets for the future so he can get contracts."

After she finished they finished their meals in silence, after doing the dishes they went to Naruto's room and got ready for bed but before they did both Rias and Akeno snapped their fingers and causing two red circles to appear in the room before they disappeared leaving 20 or so boxes in his room.

Sitting on his bed in his birthday suit he looked at them perplexed "Ah girls I know that I said your mine now and everything but what the hell is this?!"

Rias and Akeno both giggled and pushed Naruto down on the bed so he was in the middle of his king size bed, Akeno positioned herself on his right and Rias on his left. Akeno then said "Well since we're yours now and we're happy we thought we'd move in it was actually all Rias idea and I have to say it was a good one."

Rias then continued "don't worry tomorrows Friday and I and Akeno don't have to be at school till about 10am so we should be all unpacked by then and then on Saturday we'll move the rest of our stuff over"

Naruto for the most part nodded not really minding the idea at all that and the fact if he thought just having a naked Akeno pressed up against him was nice add Rias to the mix he was a happy man shaking his head slightly he sighed "I'll look at my bank account on the weekend and see if I have enough to buy the next apartment over since it is vacant, then I'll talk to a builder about getting this place remodelled honestly I might as well buy a house in the suburban area of town and get a car and put my full driving licence to use"

Hearing he had a driving licence Akeno and Rias smiled and Rias said "I could fund the building of a house or purchase of a house with my families money in the new sections a little way from the school you could buy a nice car with Akeno and we could drive into school and fuel wouldn't be a problem since I'm sure we could find a spell that automatically tops it up"

Naruto looked shocked at what she said to be honest with himself he was joking and she didn't need to since he could afford it with the Eligos family funds I mean he did own an apartment in nearly every town or city he moved to over the last five years. He was about to object but Rias placed her finger on his lips silencing him and said "please I insist"

Akeno smiled knowingly at the two but was internally jumping at the thought of being driven in a super-hot car and living in a luxury home and not just using a futon in the shrine she looked after or the odd time she would stay in the apartment she was able to rent in which she had just stopped doing as she spoke with the land lord about it and gave her a week to move all her stuff out.

Naruto conceded and said "alright, but I want to see the designs first I am sort of into architecture and stuff like that especially middle age European or Victorian you know same style as the club house"

Rias conceded with a nod and rested her head next to his after giving his cheek a kiss. Akeno rested her head in the crook of his neck and held his arm "goodnight koi Ufufu" she then closed her eyes and went to sleep. Naruto just mumbled goodnight and closed his eyes with a small smile gracing his face as did the girls.

Waking up at 5am Naruto somehow managed to extricate himself from between Rias and Akeno who whined a little in their sleep, changing into a pair of red football shorts and a white Nike skins singlet that was like a second skin on him showing off his swimmer/sprinter built body and well defined six pack put in his Nike running shoes and grabbed a whistle before grabbing a quick bite to eat of peanut butter on toast wrote a quick note and left it on the kitchen table for Rias and Akeno before leaving out the front door and locking it before jogging to Issei's house.

Getting to the front door Naruto saw it was about ten minutes before six and rang the doorbell, waiting a couple of minutes he was able to hear some mumbling and shuffling before Issei's mom and dad stood in the door way.

Waving and bowing a little Naruto said "Sorry for waking you but my friend Issei said he would like me to help with his fitness and training since he wants to be able to participate in the Kuoh city triathlon at the end of the year."

Issei's mom hearing that smiled "okay thank you for helping him train do you want to wake him or should I?"

Naruto shook his head "If I could that would be great and again I'm sorry for the early morning intrusion but I promised Issei, you can go back to bed if you wish."

Issei father nodded and headed away to start getting ready for work while Issei's mother let him in and started making a pot of tea while Naruto got Issei.

Getting to Isseis door and sneaking in Naruto smirked evilly at the poor, poor sod that was Issei holding up his hand he then created a indigo circle with the Gremory crest on above Issei and dropped a bucket load amount of ice cold water on Issei.

Issei who was having a wonderful dream of both Rias and Akeno's breasts was soon jolted awake by a horrible soaking wet feeling enveloping him which soon turned very, very cold. Jumping out of his now wet bed screamed "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he turned to see Naruto decked in sports gear with his arms folded shouted "oi you douche snozzle what the hell"

Naruto levelled a glare and said "I said training started at six am today yet it is 6:02am now you have exactly 10 minutes to get ready before I decide to get angry and know when I get angry your training becomes hell!" Naruto then left the room to wait outside.

Issei for his part quickly grabbed his tracksuit and a bite to eat before meeting Naruto outside who immediately made him run to the academy which was a 20 minute run but he had to do it in 18.

7:00am

Seeing the time Naruto told Issei to stop with the weights he was on and told him to go home. He then watched as a sore and slightly limping Issei left the gym, shaking his head he went to the running field and start running laps till about 7:50 since he had a set of school uniform in his bag in his pocket dimension and he could easily use the changing rooms for a shower.

By the time other kids start turning up most of the girls could be seen by the track field blushing at their sempai or fellow class man working out without his top on. Sona and Tsubaki who were wondering what was going on went to investigate when they arrived Sona rose an eyebrow and ignored it since she had seen the likes of Serzechs, Sairaiorg, Riser and Diodora shirtless.

Tsubaki, Sona's queen however _'oh my look at that he's so hot to bad he's taken but anyway mama like'_ she thought as a blush made it to her face.

After school.

Sitting in the club room Naruto was working on his chemistry at Rias's desk while helping Koneko who was next him with some math. Looking up he noted Issei was intently reading the material he was given which was a good sign, he then glanced in the direction of the kitchen and saw Akeno preparing some tea, then looking the other way out the window he saw Kiba practicing his swordsmanship with his wooden sword getting adoring looks from all his fan-club and last but not least Rias she was playing a game of chess well she was before Akeno went to make some tea which meant Rias was sitting there looking kinda bored.

Shaking his head he glanced down at his watch and saw the time standing up he patted Koneko on the head before calling out breaking Issei from his stupor "Issei get changed time for some physical work"

Issei who was enjoying reading the stuff he was given jumped a little hearing Naruto's voice cut through the silence, standing and nodding Issei left to get changed while saying "okay sempai I'll be right back."

By the time 6:00pm rolled around Issei was lying on his back breathing hard and feeling sore but couldn't help but feel better than he had ever felt in his entire life, he was about to struggle to his feet when a towel and water bottle landed next to him looking in the direction it came from he saw his sempai standing there drinking from his own bottle taking the bottle himself he started drinking only to hear Naruto.

"Issei…you did good today, now go home and rest up and meet here tomorrow morning at around 10 we'll practice for a couple of hours then you can have the rest of the weekend off" said Naruto as he took another swig of his drink.

Issei smiled and stood up "Thank you sempai for helping me adjust if that is all then I'll see you tomorrow at ten." Said Issei as he waved and started walking off.

Naruto smiled to himself and walked inside only to see Rias and Akeno ready to go grabbing his bag from by the front door he out his arms round their shoulders and summoned a transportation circle.

At Naruto's apartment

Appearing in the lounge like the night before he looked around noticing his semi Spartan style living room that used to just have a couple pictures of him and his mother and aunt, his couch, TV, coffee table, desk and computer was transformed it now had a large book self that covered his free wall that looked to have a shelves full of manga, spells, devil texts and novels, where his couch was free of cushions was now covered his coffee table now sported candles and other little ornaments, there was also some lamps and surprisingly another ottoman, thankfully his TV was the same it just now had cabinet that it sat in that had a cupboard underneath that was partially open and saw was filled with anime, on the wall with the TV some interesting wall art was put up of Japanese ink paintings of bamboo and birds.

Seeing the changes in his lounge he went and checked the kitchen and noted it was very much the same bar that it seemed to gain some more cooking utensils and his clock changed, back tracking he checked the bathroom and saw it was no different accept it was filled with various shampoos and beauty products as well.

Taking a deep breath he turned around and looked at both Rias and Akeno and said "well…from what I can tell so far one of you is an otaku and the other is into the Japanese culture along with living in luxury." He then paused and smirked seeing Rias's shoulders slump at the mention of one being an Otaku and Akeno well she just looked at him with her wide doe like eyes and giggled, shaking his head thinking he would rather not want to be a psychiatrist and go inside his loves head continued "now when I walk in my I mean our room am I going to find that anime and ink paintings are fighting for dominance and by the way my desk and computer please tell me when you did all this you moved it into the bedroom?!"

Rias looked like she was going to answer but just went for looking sheepish, Akeno on the other hand being completely shameless when she wasn't feeling vulnerable giggled and answered "Ufufu we may have gone a little over board but your computer is in there and you clothes we moved all yours and our folded clothes into a set of Chester draws and left all the things that needed hanging in the cupboard."

Naruto just sighed and opened the bed room door and decided that words couldn't describe it so turned around and gave both girls an unimpressed look "if you can do all this in three hours I am dreading what is going to happen when Rias gets our new home built, but moving on I'm going to…"

He would have continued but froze at feeling a sudden surge in power that seemed to come from the direction of Issei's house, eyes widening he looked at Rias and Akeno who weren't as good sensors and were looking at him worried as they felt an power surge.

Naruto then said "It's Issei I recognise that power I could feel it during our training earlier but this is off the charts there is another power signature as well it feels like a fallen angel"

Rias hearing her newest peerage member was in trouble snapped out orders "Akeno start dinner, Naruto your coming with me to save Issei's ass"

Naruto nodded and snapped his fingers before being bathed in a soft red, black and blue light when it went away it revealed him in a black shirt with only the middle two buttons done up with black jeans with a couple of wicked looking knives strapped to his legs, he also had a pair of steel toed slip on leather dress shoes. Over the top of his shirt he had a red and blue cloak that had the colours mixing and melding together like a hurricane and was held together with a gold chain, on each hand he had a pair of fingerless tactical gloves that had built in brass knuckles.

Ignoring the hungry looks Akeno and Rias were giving him he created a transport portal that was locked on to Issei.

Rias decided to forgo the choice of changing from her school uniform and jumped in the portal next to Naruto.

Akeno looking sad called "Naruto stay safe and don't hesitate to call me if you need I... I love you"

Naruto smiled lovingly at her and mouthed the same words back as he disappeared with Rias to help Issei.

Akeno seeing him mouth the words sighed happily and went about making dinner.

With Naruto and Rias arriving on a roof top overlooking Issei and Kalawarner

Standing on the roof watching Naruto couldn't help but whistle quietly as Issei managed to send a large shockwave ripping the fallen angels clothes off leaving her completely naked, turning to Rias he pointed down at Issei and said "You know that is the Red Dragon Emperor gauntlet sacred gear also known as the boosted gear that boosts his strength every ten seconds"

Rias just gave him a look that screamed 'do I look stupid to you', shutting his mouth he chuckled as Issei fell on his back breathing heavily as the adrenaline in his system wore off. Shaking his head he saw Rias jump down to her pawn and quickly followed suit.

Landing next to Rias and behind Issei he heard her say "good work Issei you activated your gear which is one of the 13 Longinus the boosted gear."

Issei smiled at her and then looked at Naruto. Naruto knelt down and helped Issei to his feet and chuckled "you did good Issei but this just means that your training is going to increase now that you have activated your sacred gear"

Issei just nodded tiredly and managed to reply "thank you Sempai" then he lost consciousness.

Naruto just chuckled and created a transport circle and appeared in Issei's room where he laid him in the bed as Rias watched looking at Rias she nodded and they stepped back into the transport circle and as they disappeared back to Naruto's place he muttered "sleep well Issei you deserve it"

Rias managed to catch it and nodded "you defiantly deserve it"

Back at the apartment.

Getting back they saw the food at the table, Naruto was about to ask where Akeno was when he felt two extremely soft mounds press against his back and two arms snake around his neck looking over his shoulder he saw Akeno smiling.

Akeno hugging her boyfriend from behind smiled and leant in and started kissing his neck a couple of times before letting go and moving to the table where the food was and Rias who had given them their moment and started eating.

Seeing this Naruto hastily joined them and dug into his meal.

Three days later

Naruto, Rias and Akeno were standing in front of a large five storey house that had a large 20 car garage, 10 bedrooms with walk-in wardrobes and en-suite, an inside gymnasium, pool and running track, large reception and foyer room, kitchen, dining and living plus a home theatre room, with included gardens and maids all paid for by Rias mother and father no questions asked. And it seemed that Rias surprised him having it done in a Victorian gothic way which to some made it look like a haunted house but to him it gave it character.

Naruto looking at Rias said "well then now that just leaves me and Akeno to buy us a car since you decided to have the house built like 45 minutes from school but I guess at least here we can invite the rest of the peerage over for training now…Anyways see ya later Rias have fun moving our stuff me and Akeno will be back in a couple of hours!"

Couple of hours later

Naruto and Akeno made it into sort of a date and took their sweet time looking round some of the car show rooms as well as some clothing stores in Akeno's case since she saw something she liked.

Pulling up into the driveway Naruto and Akeno were greeted by Rias and the five house maids. Getting out of the car Naruto stood in front of the car and leant against the front of it with Akeno next to him with his arm around her waist and said "So do you like it or do you like it…it's the new 6th generation Camaro and I got it in silver blue."

Rias looked at the car and had to admit she liked it but was expecting something a little more regal.

Naruto looking at Rias face smiled and said "Fear not my fair maiden for me and Akeno couldn't decide on just one car no so we also bought the ever posh and snobbish convertible Bentley phantom for both looks, power and feeling the wind running through your hair!"

Hearing he got another car and the way he said it got Rias, Akeno and the maids giggling at his antics. Naruto ignored them and heard the familiar roar of the Bentleys engine humming away as it was delivered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Asia Argento enter.

Three weeks after Issei awoke his sacred gear he was about to get up when he heard his phone buzz next to him picking it up he saw it was a text from Naruto: do as norm can't make today c u l8ter for training in the afternoon.

Sighing Issei got up and did his morning run.

With Naruto

Lying in bed he looks either side of him and he is blessed with the glorious sight of both Rias and Akeno's naked bodies pressed up against him, leaning over he kissed Rias on the head followed by doing the same with Akeno.

Craning his neck and looking over Akeno to look at the clock to see the date 22/09/2019, closing his eyes he sighs loudly and mutters to himself "it's nearly time to see her again" he was about to doze off again when he felt Rias body on his left shift so it was on top of him.

Opening his eyes to see what she wanted he saw she had her look that said explain now or your in for it sighing again this time in annoyance spoke "you heard that didn't you?"

Rias nodded "Yes so who this 'her' Naruto?"

Naruto looked over and saw Akeno stirring said to Rias "Akeno needs to hear this to" he said and then pecked her on the lips reassuring her it wasn't anything bad.

Waiting another five minutes for Akeno to finally awaken they saw her pout a little at not being able to be on top again. Her pout was soon broken by the sound of a chuckle that made her look at Naruto instead of pouting at Rias.

Seeing that he had her attention he quickly kissed her on the lips and said "Rias, Akeno I need to tell you about something important, it's about a friend a very good friend but you may have heard rumours and false accusations against her that has made her become a criminal of the underworld!"

Rias now fully alert sat up straight with akeno doing the same allowing him to get a good look at their bodies, Rias then asked "wh…who is this woman?"

Naruto deciding he couldn't lie said "Kuroka the SS-stray devil now before you say anything I found out why she really killed her master it wasn't because she was drunk on power it was because her king threatened to rape and kill her then do the same to Koneko-chan!"

When they heard that Rias and Akeno were shocked at that Kuroka became a stray highly notorious criminal to protect Koneko looking back at him they nodded for him to continue "it was around the time I was eight a year or so after my mother and aunts murder luckily for me I had a maid by the name of Hilda with me she was my personal maid my mother assigned to me she was the only one who managed to stop me from becoming depressed, over that year we had been living in one of the Eligos manors in the French country side, Hilda and I were going for a walk that morning down one of the roads to get some fresh air when I saw her she was lying on the side of the road badly injured covered in cuts and bleeding quite badly, not knowing at the time who she was I pleaded with Hilda who knew some healing spells to help her, while we were stopping the bleeding she opened her eyes and looked at me before whispering 'thank you' before passing out again.

Once Hilda stopped the bleeding I managed to pick her up she was so small even though now knowing she is three years older, picking her up I carried her back to the manor and placed her in my bed and sat by her side waiting for this stranger I didn't even know to wake up.

In the end she was out for three days, when she did finally wake up I used my truth speak that I had limited control over and asked her some questions she told me who she was, she told me about Shironae her baby sister, she told me why she was a convict. After confessing everything I gave her the same courtesy and told her about myself.

Even with the age difference we became friends, we trained together played together, shared secrets it was perfect I was the happiest I had been since my mother's death, she even comforted me when I had nightmares of seeing my mother and aunts corpses on the ground, we were together in the manor for about a year and a half…then they came, like vengeful spirits a group of fallen angels and stray devils banded together and attacked the manor Hilda and I we got separated from Kuroka we were running through the country side when an angel spotted us Kuroka who was running beside me stopped.

When she stopped I did to which caused Hilda to, Kuroka seeing us stopped shouted for us to go but I didn't I didn't want to lose my only friend it was then she kissed me on the cheek and told me to run and that she would survive and find me again, the next thing I knew the world around me went dark.

When I came to me and Hilda were on a boat heading across the English channel, that was the last time I saw Kuroka until three years ago when I was fifteen." He paused as he gripped the sheets.

Rias and Akeno looked at him sadly and hugged him both of them kissing him, seeing him calm down Akeno rubbed his arm and smiled "Naruto what happen next please tell us"

Naruto took a deep breath and smiled "I was attending a school in Osaka it was run by a wealthy family, anyway I was returning to my penthouse apartment, getting out of the elevator at the end of the hallway I saw her she had grown so much and became so much more beautiful than when I last saw her. She was standing there getting ready to knock on the door after a minute of trying to find my voice it only came out as a whisper but she heard me call her name.

When she turned she gained a look of shock and happiness right before tearing up and running towards me. I myself couldn't take my eyes off her she became so beautiful and just like her I found myself running the length of the hallway with tears of happiness.

When we got close enough we hugged each other and stayed like that for a long time just happy to see each other again. Once we stopped crying we moved into the apartment. From there we told each other what had happened, she told me she had become a mercenary for the yokai in Kyoto and just travelling around taking the odd job here and there.

I told her about my life moving constantly never staying in one place longer than a year, not being able to make friends, training in my fallen angel and devil abilities, being ambushed by some fallen and Hilda dying.

Afterwards we just talked about anything and everything it was nice having her back, the next day she turned up to school and we started taking classes together much to my joy and hers, then came the awkward part as you both know Nekomata have a heat season every year now I don't know how she did it but she managed to hold off her urges the previous year meaning this was her first year, she warned me about and everything and we made a pact I would help her as long as she had a contraception spell active on her until I left High school.

So for the next month we…ah…rutted like bunnies everyday a couple of times a day at the end of the month she apologised about it all and I told her I didn't mind we then sort of decided to become an unofficial couple and she completely understood that me being the last of my family I would be taking more than one wife and accepts it.

The end of the year came round we spent Christmas and New Year's together before I moved to Toyama, she said she had to back to Kyoto and each year we meet back in Osaka in my apartment there for that month every year.

Last year before moving to Kuoh I made her a promise that she would be my bishop when I became a high class devil and we could be together forever happily" he finished his little flash back story.

Rias and Akeno were blushing a bit about him and Kuroka having sex for a month every year for the last three years but shook it off.

Akeno giggled and said "oh you're such a gentleman…but promise me as you first official girlfriend you'll take my virginity before you leave in a couple of weeks"

Naruto and Rias at that point looked at her nervous face with utter shock, getting over it Naruto looked at her and said seriously "Akeno are you sure you're not just doing this because you feel obligated to!"

Akeno looked at him and shook her head and said uncharacteristically nervously "No it's not like that I want to, I really do I mean we sleep together all the time naked as well and I would like to have that deeper bond with you"

Naruto looked at her as his face softened and pulled her close and kissed her "Okay the day before we can do this but if you change your mind just tell me and we can wait a little longer. Okay"

Akeno nodded and kissed him back with a smile, Rias on the other hand looked at them and said "Naruto if it wouldn't bother you I am the same as Akeno, I feel I am ready as well to take our relationship further and before you ask I am not saying this because Akeno is wanting it as well I genuinely want to that and it will most likely get me out of the marriage contract."

Naruto smiled and looked at her "alright then you can join us as well" he said getting a smile from Rias as she hugged him and kissed him as well. Smiling he removed Rias from his lap and said "Now as much as I hate saying this we should put some clothes on and get ready for school."

Both girls nodded and got up and started putting their panties and bras on. Shaking his head he put his own clothes on and made his way out the room.

With Issei

After returning home from his morning workout and getting changed he was walking along when he heard a thud turning around he immediately blushed and gained a perverted smile accompanied with perverse thoughts as he saw a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. Hair that flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards. Her attire was consisting of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wore a silver cross necklace around her neck.

But that wasn't what had him blushing what had him blushing was that when she had fallen over the bottom half of her nuns outfit had flipped up exposing her panty clad rear to him. Walking over to the nun who had now gotten into a sitting position Issei held out his hand and said "here let me help you" as he did the nun graciously accepted his hand and with his help got back up.

When they were standing across from one another the nun smiled and said "Hi I'm Asia argento thanks for helping me…"

Issei getting the message replied in kind "Hi…Issei Hyoudou nice to meet you do you need anything else?"

Asia nodded her head smiled and started poking her index fingers together "ah yeah I'm new in town and I am kind of lost could you please help me find the church here in town?"

Issei being Issei smiled "yeah sure I got plenty of time before school starts…follow me."

With Naruto.

Deciding against driving Naruto and the girls make a magic circle and teleport to the ORC club room. When they arrived they saw Kiba and Koneko reading and eating waiting for school to start. Rias and Akeno greeted them before Akeno went to fetch some tea and Rias noticed some paperwork on her desk as well as some unopened letters.

Naruto on the other hand when he entered saw Adriel perched on the windowsill looking at him expectantly sighing he waved to both Koneko and Kiba who waved back, walking over to the window he opened it allowing Adriel to hop on to his shoulder. Looking at the bird Naruto smiled "So Adriel any news from our fallen friends up at the church?"

Adriel looked at him before she gave her equivalent of a nod and started tapping his shoulder in Morse code "-.-.-.-..-..-.-. (Targeting).-..-…-…-.. (Exiled) -…-. (Nun) -….-..-.. (Girl) ..-.-.-. (Sacred) -…-.-. (Gear).-..-…- (just) .-.-..-..-..(entered) -.-.(town) -…-.(move) -.-.-..-.-..(couple) -…-.-… (days)" when she finished the message Adriel pecked him on the cheek before flying back out to meet up with her mate Charlie. Naruto quickly whispered to her.

Naruto processing the message sighed and turned around and in a tone that was mixed between annoyed and excited said "Rias?!"

Rias hearing her boyfriend's tone looked up from the letter she received from her mother and blinked before answering "Naruto-kun what's wrong?"

Sighing again he noticed he had the attention of the other members present including Akeno who was entering with a tea set, closing his eyes for a second he opened them "the Fallen have another target! Their going after an exiled nun girl who supposedly has a sacred gear, I asked Adriel if she could keep an eye out for the girl and watch her to find her motives and what not but she's also not from around here and she has just arrived today."

Rias for a minute looked thoughtful before saying "we'll watch and keep our distance for now, who knows we might just get another family member out of this!" she finished with some enthusiasm.

Naruto smiled and looked at the time before hoisting his bag over his shoulder and walking out the room "Sorry guys I have to go, I promised to study with Tsubaki before school today for chemistry!"

After that Kiba and Koneko had to leave as well since they needed to ask their teachers some questions regarding some school work.

Rias and Akeno shared a cup of tea each and were idly chatting away with each other for another 30 minutes before they too headed to class.

At lunch.

That evening lounging around the club room everyone was idly chatting away to each other when Rias and Akeno walked in. Rias then clapped her hands and got everyone's attention "okay we have a stray devil Koneko, Kiba I'll leave that to you" she then handed them a piece of paper with the approximate location. Nodding to her they both left via magic circle. Turning to Issei Rias then said "I have a client that needs help, now she is usually one of Akeno's but she is needed on another mission at the moment"

Issei nodded with a smile "Hai Buchou I can do that…alright seeya later!" he finished as he ran out the room.

Naruto sweat dropped and said "He does remember I boosted his magic reserves so he could do simple spells and transport circles…right?"

His only response was Akeno giggling and Rias shaking her head but if you looked close enough a small smile made it to her lips and her eyes was dancing with mirth.

Naruto then stretched out on one of the couches and made a book on lightening spells appear out of nowhere and started reading it and before either of his girlfriends could comment "haven't been requested and I would rather stay here in the case Kiba and Koneko face more than one opponent and are in need of back up and the off chance Issei needs his ass to be saved again"

Again his only response was a giggle and the sound of someone disappearing via magic circle. While he was reading his book Rias walked out from behind her desk and gently lifted up Naruto's head and sat down while resting his head back down on her thighs getting a sigh from said blonde who looked up from his book and try and look at her face to gauge what she was feeling only to be given an eyeful of covered under boob, deciding to not try and figure out what was wrong asked one of the two things that could possibly making her depressed, worried or angry.

"Are you thinking about your engagement to Riser who is either going to die or severely humiliated by my hand, this exiled nun girl with the sacred gear and from what Charlies latest report it is a healing one and the very same person Issei seems quite attached to" asked Naruto as he still looked up trying to picture what her face would look like but failing since he was to distracted by the appealing sight before him that and his book was calling him and to be honest as cruel as it was he didn't care why he knew he could beat Riser with minimal effort in a one on one fight and as for the nun he thought it was better to let it run its course and resurrect her when the fallen realised that her gear was a support type gear and not a combat gear.

Rias hearing the bored tone in Naruto's voice plucked the book out of his hands and pinched his cheek making him whine and yelp at the same time "whaOW…Rias what the heck!?"

Rias smirked not that he could see it and said "now I have your complete attention I would like to know do you have any other secret friends or allies I should be made aware of?"

Seeing where she was going with this Naruto sighed "well there a couple of people who said they would like to be a part of my peerage when I gained the right rank they are pretty good friends…well actually one was like an adorable little naïve sister and the other was like a surrogate mother or aunt there is a story to this but I would rather not go into details let's just say I met both a week or two after Hilda-chan's death while she and I were running from a fallen angel ambush in northern Germany" he said with a sigh as he tried to banish thoughts of his loving maid to whom he looked up to as an older sister. It was maid easier when he felt Rias gently massage his scalp.

Continuing "as for allies I was more solo, but I did keep my eye on certain people and have people who are still loyal to the Eligos family name keeping tabs on them and other possible candidates for my peerage and if they refuse ask them to become allies to the Eligos and honorary members by allowing them to carry my family seal…that's all I can think of at the moment…anyway I have a feeling I know why your feeling irritable with me your worried about how Koneko is going to react to the news of her dear sister who killed who she did because of threatening to rape and kill the both of them." He said with a raised eyebrow with his eyes closed.

Rias knowing his eyes were closed because he had relaxed on her lap nodded and said "Yes I worry it's my job once Koneko joined my little family I started to see her as my adorable little sister, I just don't want her to get hurt because of bad memories resurfacing"

Naruto was about to reply and tell her not to worry and all that jazz but was interrupted when he felt a power spike, sitting up he looked at Rias and said "you felt that right?"

Rias just nodded which was a good enough answer for him as he stood up he stretched and looked at Rias who had a communication circle up by her ear that was connected to Akeno, Kiba and Koneko telling them to transport to Issei's power signature since he was the source of the spike. While she was doing that Naruto got busy and created a transportation circle for the two of them.

With Issei.

Kneeling on the ground with a gash on his leg he was looking at the Exorcist…no vile creature in front of him who two sported a black eye and a couple of rips in his clothing after eyeing his opponent he looked to the downed form of Asia leant up against the wall, standing shakily he was about to attack when the Exorcist whose name if he remembered was Freed something or other charged him with his holy light sword only to have a red magic circle appear with a familiar figure if Kiba jumping through blocking the strike with his sword.

After pushing Freed back Akeno appeared and commented how the place looked so untidy with all the blood and what not, Koneko just commented that it was an Exorcist, Naruto lazily strolled through the circle and said "Issei trouble just seems to follow you where ever you go doesn't it…anyway judging by yours and his roughed up look it appears your training has paid off anyway good job at fighting against Freed Zelman he isn't a push over I think when he was with the church he was in the top 200 Exorcists but that was a couple of years back"

Issei nodded dumbly but was soon shaken out of it by the appearance of Rias firing off some power of destruction at Freed making him scream like a girl before jumping out the way the only thing that could be heard was muttering "Ara, Ara Buchou seems mega upset he shouldn't have hurt our knew perverted little brother"

Issei hearing that cried anime tears, Naruto snickered, Kiba re-engaged with Freed while Koneko had Issei slung over her shoulder. Naruto watching the fight with interest since he hadn't seen Kiba fight seriously before finally noticed a movement out the corner of his eye seeing it was the nun girl sighed knowing this was a gamble and summoned Charlie to him.

When Charlie appeared Naruto spoke quietly to him as Rias got annoyed and started firing blast of destruction at Freed "Hey Charlie buddy can you transport that girl over there back to the club house she's hurt and in danger"

Charlie looking at his master and friend nodded before flying over to the girl and landed on her back before glowing then disappearing all together.

Issei seeing that happened started to freak out but was soon calmed down when Naruto assured him that she was safe. Koneko having the best sense of smell sniffed the air and said to everyone as Freed started to prattle on about something or other that was of no interest to Naruto "I smell fallen angels"

Rias hearing that ordered everyone to go back through the portal Naruto kept open for a quick escape when they were all gone Freed cursed loudly as Raynare and Mittelt appeared when they did Raynare scowled and said where is Asia!"

Freed wanting to save himself lied smoothly "big Red incinerated her with the power of destruction by accident…sorry"

Raynare scowled even more making her usually pretty face all ugly said "that's it the Gremory girl and her little family have been a thorn in my backside for too long!"

Back at the club room.

When everyone arrived at the club room they saw both Charlie and Adriel perched on the now conscious girl's shoulders as she sat on a couch with some bird seed in her hands, looking over she saw Issei with his arm slung over Naruto and Kiba's shoulders helping him to stand.

Standing up and completely forgetting her modesty since both her Nun's habit and bra were ripped open exposing her boobs and stomach to everyone ran over and hugged Issei thanking him for saving her, all the while Issei gained a perverted smile and blush making Naruto snicker and Kiba smile.

Akeno meanwhile went to another room to find a top for the girl to wear, Rias was thinking on how to approach about asking her if she wanted to be a devil and Koneko was thinking about Gasper and eating something sweet.

When Akeno returned Asia as she introduced herself quickly left the room and put on the new set of clothes that happened to be Akeno's old 1st year Kuoh academy uniform. On her return she saw Naruto the one that teleported her here and the guy that she was told about by Issei was sitting on the edge of the desk with Rias leaning against him while his arms were wrapped around her waist and Akeno was standing next to him leaning on him a bit, Kiba was standing leaning against a wall and Koneko was in her usual spot nibbling on a candy bar.

Catching their attention Rias stood and walked over to her and said "we heard from Issei and our spies that you are an exiled nun is that correct Asia-chan?"

Asia nodded not knowing what to say, seeing this Rias smiled and said "Do you want to join my peerage and become a devil like the rest of us, be near your friend Issei become friends with us, learn how to control your sacred gear better and in the future have a family you can call upon for support?"

When Asia heard that she could be close to Issei who she had grown attached to was going to say yes but at the thought of gaining more friends and a possible family as well as being able to heal people better by training her power it became a no brainer smiling she clasped her hands in front of her and said "Please I would like that very much Rias-san!"

Rias nodded happily and held out a bishop piece and held it to Asia's chest and said **I RIAS GREMORY OF THE HOUSE GREMORY CALL UPON YOU ASIA ARGENTO, TO EMBRACE NEW LIFE AS A DEVIL, AS PART OF MY FAMILY, WITH THIS NEW LIFE A BISHOP REJOICE."**

After she was reincarnated Rias gained a smile and looked at Issei who shivered with trepidation at it. Rias then walked between the two and held Asia's hand and said "Now as for living arrangements you can't really stay here at the clubrooms even if there is a bedroom so until we can retrieve your stuff from the church and find a suitable place to live you can bunk with Issei for the time being!" she said making Naruto burst out laughing at Issei's face of shock and Asia blushing like a tomato.

Akeno giggled behind her hand, Koneko gave Issei a blank look and Asia a look of sympathy and said "good luck". While Kiba smiled and laughed a little as well.

Seeing Asia's uncertainty and nervousness Naruto piped up and said "if you would feel more comfortable you could use the apartment I own, I mean I haven't lived there for a few weeks since I moved to a house in the suburban part of town…that is if you want?"

Asia looked at Naruto and nodded gratefully before answering "No, I think I would rather stay with Issei I don't think I could stay alone with the fallen angels still out there possibly trying to hunt me still."

Naruto nodded and smiled "Well the offer is always on the table for anyone here and it will be rent free unless someone phones me about the add in the paper"

Hearing his offer everyone nodded remembering to keep that in mind for the future. After that Issei showed Asia back to his home. In the end Isseis parents were fine with the living arrangements and welcomed her in with open arms.

Naruto along with Akeno and Rias disappeared via transportation circle back to their home while Kiba and Koneko locked up the clubroom before heading out.

At Eligos Manor.

Arriving in the living room the three teens were welcomed by their five maids who were sitting playing a game of cards while dinner was cooking. Shaking their heads at the antics of the maids who were yokai Mujina or badger yokai in human forms, other than having an addiction to card games they were very diligent and fun to have around the house.

After having dinner the three went to their room and got ready for bed. While they were the two girls noticed that Naruto was stuck in deep thought making them slightly worried when they laid down Akeno being the more risqué one of the two reached down and caressed his crotch breaking him from his thoughts at the feeling looking over at Akeno he was about to say something when she pulled her hand away and looked at him with her big seductive eyes that held a stern glint said "Well are you going to tell us what you're thinking or not because you have been in deep thought ever since the start of dinner?"

Naruto shook his head and kissed her on the forehead before doing the same with Rias closed his eyes "Freed Zelman showing up is not a good sign at all if he is here then that means his little gang of annoying low class Exorcists are close by there aren't many possibly 10 at the least and twenty at most and all of them other than maybe four are low class with the exception of freed and the other four around low mid class to high mid class I was just over analysing the situation since I'm sure you and Rias-chan could handle the fallen while I and the other lay some serious smack down on the Exorcists to be honest I could be worrying over nothing but I like being overly cautious"

Akeno smiled and kissed him as did Rias who spoke "And that is one of the things that made me fall for you but since you have bought this concern up I think it would be best if we send our familiars out tomorrow after Charlie-kun and Adriel-chan give us their report on the happenings around the church."

Naruto nodded and captured her lips in a kiss making her smile pulling away he was quickly caught in another by Akeno smiling he complied only yelp a little since she bit his tongue a little harder than he was expecting, shaking his head he moved his hands under the covers and brushed against her pussy making her shiver a little smirking Naruto kissed her clapped his hands making the lights go off and say goodnight only getting a similar reply from Rias who was amused at the sight of Akeno getting teased and Akeno she gave a huff but snuggled up to him regardless.

ORC club room 20 minutes before school.

Rias sitting behind her desk looked over her peerage members with a smile but more so at Asia who looked like hell since she had just gone through Naruto's training from hell with Issei but slightly lower level since she had just started out.

At that point two little birds flew in and landed on Naruto's shoulders and the one on his right Adriel started tapping out her message "-.-.(ten) .-..-….-…(priests) .-.-..-.(enter) -.-….-.-.-.-…..(church) ..-..-.-…-…-.(fallen) .-.-…-…..(angels) .-.-..-.-.-(angry) .-..-…-.(plan) -(to) .-.-.-.-.-(attack) -.-.-..-.-.(coming) .-..-.-(week)" when she finished she looked expectantly at him.

Sighing he made a bowl of bird seed appear on the table in front of him said birds chirped happily it was then Issei asked "Okay I may not be the smartest but did the bird just use morse code to communicate a message to you?!"

When he finished Rias and the others looked amused and all summoned their familiars out. Rias ended up with a bat floating next to her and said "This is jinx my familiar!"

Koneko had a little white cat and said in her usual monotone "Shiro!"

Akeno had a little family of small pink, green and blue oni who were the same size as the sparrows and said "the blue one is Pari, the green one is Molly their both girls and the pink one on the left is Nix and on the right we Chase the two boys of the group."

Kiba (going to have to make it up since idk what his is) a dwarf like creature that had instead of hands and lower arms there were sword blades. "Right this guy is Bamrolin and he's a little feisty but a great partner"

Naruto nodded and said "Right these are my storm sparrows Charlie the male and husband to Adriel who is his mate and they have been watching the church and relaying what the angels have been planning just so we can plan accordingly"

Issei and Asia nodded, Issei then said "oh, so when do we get ours?"

Naruto shook his head and said "ask Rias she's the boss"

Rias coughed and said "Yes well said dear you should definitely call me that more often" her only response was him rolling his eyes, shaking her head and looking at her smiling peerage said "yes well each family of the 72 pillar can't go at the same time and can only go once a month and is more advisable to visit during a full moon since it will increase your chances of actually getting a familiar and signing a contract with them as for when you guys will be going it will be a couple of weeks at the earliest."

Issei nodded understanding there was probably various reasons why she would want to wait, his and Asia's thoughts which were incidentally the same were cut off by Koneko who asked "So Naruto-sempai what did Adriel have to say?" with her said she went quiet but like the others looked expectantly at Naruto.

Seeing he had their attention said "right yes well according to Adriel-chan and Charlie-kun the fallen have enlisted the help of Freed Zelman and his band of merry men which again according to these two number around 10 strong and knowing Zelman he would never have anyone stronger than him join so we can safely say they are all low to mid-mid class exorcists, as for the angels there's four of them Mittelt, Kalawerner, Donhnaseek and finally the leader of the operation Raynare and apparently they aren't happy since they wanted to take Asia-chan's sacred gear and in the process kill her but it looks like we pissed them off a little with taking Asia unless they think she is dead in that case even more so cause now they definitely won't get it…oh and they are supposedly going to come after us at the end of the week I would say around Thursday but I wouldn't be surprised if it was Wednesday or Friday hell they could sweat us out and wait till Saturday to come."

After finishing he saw Asia looked a little frightened but smiled when Issei who was reigning in his anger gently grabbed her hand, Kiba looked a little on edge but that was about it, Koneko didn't look fazed much like himself, Akeno had a sadistic glint in her eye at the thought of being able to inflict some pain and Rias was frowning.

Looking at them all after a minute of thinking said "well if that's the case I'm going to pull us all out of school from Tuesday evening onwards until the angels attack and your all going to be living in Naruto's Akeno's and my house until then don't worry we have a pool, gym and running track inside the house we also have enough room so that none of you need to share"

When she finished Naruto nodded with his eyes closed and thought _'this is going to be interesting I suppose I should try out the new barrier I learnt that if done right should keep out a high class devil and give an ultimate class a little pause that way if they attack at night we won't be caught unawares'_

Akeno thought it would be a fun bonding experience but she wasn't pleased with the fact she would have to wear a night gown to stop Issei from perving on her, now she didn't hate Issei she thought he was a nice guy but she wasn't really keen about another male looking at her other than Naruto.

Everyone else was thinking about it and thought it would be fun, Naruto then looked at Kiba and said "if I remember correctly you have your driver's licence correct?"

Kiba nodded not getting the point of the question. Naruto smirked and said "you'll find out tomorrow evening as for Asia and Issei you two should tell Mr and Mrs Hyoudou that you're going on a club trip for the week and won't be back till Saturday"

They both nodded, after that everyone set off for class.

Tuesday evening

Standing out the front of the school everyone had a couple of bags all waiting for Naruto to show up it was then Naruto casually strolled in from the main school building and casually waved "hey I'm not too late my tutoring of some of the first years went a little over"

Everyone nodded understanding since he was the only senior student willing to tutor the younger ones everyone after smiling at his act of kindness and nodding at his excuse for being late all started to stare at him.

After a minute if them staring at him he gained a sweat drop and a twitching right eyebrow "So…can I ask why Rias and Akeno didn't reverse transport our rides here?"

It was then Kiba face faulted, Koneko face palmed, Asia looked slightly embarrassed, Akeno and Rias looked a little sheepish and Issei gained a tick mark and said "WHAT!? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME BUCHOU AND AKENO SEMPAI COULD'VE SUMMONED OUR RIDES AND WE COULD HAVE LOADED UP OUR LUGGAGE INSTEAD OF STANDING AROUND LOOKING LIKE RIGHT F-WITS!?"

Naruto put a pinkie in his ear and scratched around before pulling it out examining his finger before snapping his fingers allowing a bright light to appear and say "Yep hit on the head in one Issei but anyway…" he started as the light faded to reveal the newest Bentley convertible in three tone blue as well as the newest Chevrolet Camaro in metallic black with white racing stripes off cantered from the middle of the car.

Looking at Kiba the only other one to have his licence said "So which one do you want to drive Kiba the Bentley or the Camaro?"

Kiba stared a little in shock before pointing at the Camaro and said what any sane teenage "I'll take the Camaro"

Naruto smiled and tossed him the Keys saying "Good Issei and Asia will go with you the rest will come in the Bentley"

As he walked over to the car everyone started loading their stuff in the boots of their respective cars, turning to get into the Bentley Naruto noticed Issei was looking at the two cars in awe and muttering incoherently to himself chuckling he climbed in only to notice Akeno managed to get the shotgun while Koneko and Rias were in the back. He then looked over to the Camaro and saw they were ready to roll and spoke on a walkie talkie "Alright Kiba follow me and try not scratch her"

All he got was a chuckle and the revving of the Camaro's beautiful Big Block Hemi. Chuckling himself he turned the Bentley on allowing the V12 to kick in before pulling away with Kiba right behind.

Walking through the front door of Naruto, Rias and Akeno's home the rest of the peerage were gobsmacked and Kiba said out loud "it's nearly as big as the Gremory estate in the underworld!"

Rias shook her head and looked at Akeno with an amused smile "Kiba what you saw of the Gremory estate was only a fraction of the size this Manor if you will was originally designed to be bigger but Naruto-kun didn't want such a grandiose home I must say though it is nice being able to know what exactly is in each room" she said with a hand on her chest as she smiled at everyone.

While they were talking to one another and taking a tour of the house they never noticed the maids go to the cars and retrieve their luggage and take the bags to individual rooms and place a name tag hanging from each doorknob.

After the tour was done they all went to the living room and sat on the couches that were set in a square shaped U.

When they were all situated Rias spoke from her position at the middle of the U that faced the TV "OK for the next couple of days we are going to be training I asked Naruto to come up with a schedule for you all to follow!" She then took a piece of paper that Naruto handed her.

"Issei in the mornings you are going to wake up at 6 and train weights, stamina and speed until 9 and from 9:10 until 12:30 you will learn the fighting style you have been learning the basics in. You will then have an hour for lunch before working on you boosted gear until 4:30 then you will learn to properly use your now developed magic reserves and learn the magic bullet a low ranking attack for beginners! You will do that until 6 then you're free for the evening until bed which will be lights out at 11:00pm latest" said Rias reading out what Naruto wrote.

Issei hearing his schedule until the fallen attacked nodded but paled a bit thinking _'oh man if the fallen don't kill me then this training definitely will!'_ "I understand Buchou am I right in thinking either Naruto sempai, Akeno sempai and yourself will be free to help when needed?"

Rias nodded "That's right while Me, Naruto and Akeno will be furthering our abilities as well we will be perfectly happy to help anyone who needs our help" when she said that she got a happy nod from everyone.

Looking back at the paper she looked at Asia "okay Asia-chan your schedule:

6:00am-9:00am: physical exercises (running, swimming and small weights)

9:10am-12:30pm: dodging and basic self-defence lessons.

1:30pm-4:30pm: play around with your twilight healing and get better with your use of it.

4:30pm-6:00pm: learning to use magic. Simple spells teleportation, magic bullet, non-sacred gear related healing spells.

6:00pm-11:00pm: free time.

And that's your schedule for the next couple of days" said Rias as she smiled at the nervous looking Asia.

Asia nodded albeit hesitantly and said "Hai I can do that…I hope." She muttered the last part to herself.

Rias then looked at Kiba and Koneko and said "Well Naruto is kind of vague with you guys since you are a lot more advanced than the others but…" she then shot a glare at Naruto who looked a little nervous "just continue what you usually do though if I could make a suggestion Koneko have you thought about…"

She didn't get to say anything more because Koneko looked at her blankly "No I refuse!"

Rias hearing her nodded and sighed and said "sorry" Koneko just nodded. The little show left Issei and Asia a little confused but decided to leave it at that since they didn't want to pry.

Rias then put the paper down on the table and said "well if no one has any questions dinner will be ready soon"

Naruto then spoke "hey Kiba…" Naruto started a little embarrassed, when he got a nod from the boy he took a deep breath "well I have a sword you see and I haven't used it in a while I mean like a couple of years and thought since you have sword birth would it be too much trouble if you could train me?"

Kiba hearing the question smiled and said "why of course sempai I would love to re-educate you in handling a sword properly"

Naruto sighed seeing the seemingly sadistic glint in the usually gently and happy eyes and muttered "oh what have I gotten myself into"

After that everyone started chatting idly until all the maids but one sat down with them and started dealing out some cards and gave them all a stack of 40 cookies each to bet with. About half an hour later the last maid came in with a trolley that had their dinner on.

After dinner they resumed the game until around 11:00pm when they all decided to go to bed.

4 days later, Saturday 1:00pm outskirts of the Eligos manor.

"Raynare…it seems they don't have a barrier up" said one of the exorcists while kneeling.

Raynare who was sitting on a tree branch nodded "heh so the punks don't think we are enough of a threat to set up a barrier lets show them we aren't to be underestimated" the only people to respond were the three other fallen.

Turning to them she says with an insane glint in her eyes "you three are to go after the Gremory brat and her Queen, while I deal with the perv and his boosted gear." Getting nods from the two she look behind her and says a little louder "You and your boys can have free reign to do as you please just don't touch the queen, Gremory and the boosted gear user."

Freed smiled insanely and said "Yes time to show that shitty blonde bastard rankings don't matter!"

Raynare sighs and mutters before shouting "humph why am I working with this psycho anyway…I don't care just get in there and start killing!"

With the devils

Naruto was standing on the roof with the rest of the peerage and the maids (who happened to be ex mercenaries in the employ of Yasaka before retirement) gathered round. While Rias explained the plan "Okay Kiba, Koneko I want you to send out your familiars to set as many traps as possible in the next ten minutes and then withdraw to the front door and hold it…" getting a nod as they sent their familiars off but also noted that Naruto and Akeno did the same, smiling she continued "…Issei you are to move into the forest that surrounds the driveway don't worry you won't be alone Akeno will be in the air giving you cover and air support and quadruplets will be out there as well." She said pointing at the maids off to one side who had gone for their maids outfit but could tell there was light armour underneath considering they each had greaves and arm bracers along with their weapons which were a long European sword accompanied with a round Viking style shield.

The maids grunted in a badger like fashion since they let their transformations drop slightly showing off their animalistic features.

She then turned to Asia and Naruto who were patiently waiting "Naruto you and Asia will stay on the roof, since we will be in constant radio contact your battle clairvoyance will come in handy to help direct the flow of the battle, you are also to up here to give long range support with your new move magic sniper and if and when needed to escort Asia to any injured."

Naruto already been told the plan the night before in bed nodded but placed a reassuring hand on Asia's shoulder making the obviously nervous girl settle down and give him a grateful smile it was then Issei asked "Rias where will you be?"

Rias smiled and said "well since I am the king I will be positioned between Koneko and Kiba's position by the front door and your position in the forest I plan to waiting by the fountain to take care of any that manage to get past you and if get in trouble either Kiba or Koneko will be able to help me"

Hearing that they all nodded and left to get into position. When they were gone Naruto and Asia who were still on the roof moved to the edge to overlook the direction of where the little band of fallen and exorcists were coming from. Turning to Asia he smiled and said "watch my back Asia and this will be all over before you know it"

Asia hearing his words nodded and knelt down behind the parapet style topping to the Victorian style Manors flat roof. She then saw then saw Naruto hold out his right hand and fold back his pinkie and third finger before allowing what seemed to be a tube but looked like a sniper rifle barrel with a wider part half way down for his other hand to balance it (chaika trabant hitsugime no chaika anime sniper rifle girl).

Resting the barrel against one of the parapets he moved his left hand into his black suit jacket pocket and pulled out a headset type thing with that had a scope over his right eye picking up the barrel again he started to look out over the forest and sky and smirked before making a telecommunication magic circle appear next to him and the rest of the Peerage before talking "Issei, Akeno, Quadruplets you have 11 heat signatures spread out in a line in pairs heading your way, also the fallen are flying towards you as well I suggest Akeno go to ground and help Issei, Rias you take to the sky while I give support, Kiba, Koneko hang tight oh and nice job on the traps it also looks like Bamrolin is going to join in the fighting, well that's it for now…you'll hear a bang when they come into range."

Rias hearing him nodded to herself _"Hai Naruto-kun do as he says."_

Akeno smiled as she slowly dropped to the ground _"Rias I'm way ahead of you and good luck"_

Issei and the quadruplets all nodded hearing what Naruto said and got ready to do some hunting and replied "got it Naruto-sempai" that was from Issei, "grrrh, urrghar, rrrrrgh, drregh" the maids replied in their native badger language which made Naruto sweat drop.

Shouting down the telecommunication circle "OI would the four of you speak English I don't speak badgerean you dolts"

It was then one of the badgers replied "Oh sorry Naruto-sama we got a little excited there we haven't fought in so long…"

Naruto sighed and said "urgh fine just remember I don't speak your native tongue"

Meanwhile while they were having their little chat the rest of the peerage were either face palming or sweat dropping at the casual manner they were speaking.

Kiba and Koneko didn't really need to reply since Asia looked down and waved to the before telling Naruto that the two heard.

Smiling he looked out over the field and homed in on the nearest target to Issei and Akeno and smirked before moving his thumb in an up and down motion like the hammer on a gun and said "here…we…go…Boom!" as he said boom a highly compressed and streamlined bullet of blue and purple fire that was the size of a 50 calibre bullet.

Not 10 seconds later a scream ripped through the air letting everyone know first blood had been drawn. He then turned to Asia "One down three to go until our forward positions are even Steven then I can concentrate on giving Rias some support."

Asia just nodded a little scared as she didn't really want to hurt anyone. Closing his eyes Naruto quickly summoned a protective barrier around her before looking back and watching as Issei and Akeno dispatch a couple relatively easy. Looking to the left of their position he sees two more trying to sneak up on them smirking he fires two more rounds this time both being red lightening allowing them to travel faster than normal and taking both through the middle of their chests.

Looking right he can see the four Badger maids making quick work of the pathetic low ranked exorcists deciding to leave the rest to them since they really didn't need his help looked down and saw somehow Freed managed to get by unnoticed and attack Kiba and Koneko who seemed to be doing fine against the exorcist.

Moving his thoughts he looked to see Rias doing very well watching as she was easily dodging and countering any attack was thrown by them he then watched as a large dragon shaped power of destruction magic pretty much incinerated Mittelt.

During her vaporising Mittelt she lost sight of Raynare who flew past her straight for Naruto. Cursing she went back to focusing on Kalawerner and Donhanseek who were nothing but annoyances who wouldn't stand still.

Naruto seeing Raynare coming for him sighed and did a quick scan of the other battles and saw that only three exorcist remained in the forest and were being corralled together by the badger quadruplets along with Issei while Akeno took to the sky to see if Rias needed any help.

Glancing down he saw Freed was slowly being pushed back by Koneko and Kiba who were sporting some minor scratches but then again it looked like everyone probably had some scratches.

Looking at Asia he knelt down and took out one of his larger knives he had hidden on his body, Asia seeing this looked at him, smiling Naruto handed her the knife and said "well it looks like Raynare is coming this way so while I engage you just make sure to stay put okay we can't have our medic being hurt can we that and my mother's spirit would probably haunt me if I let a girl be hurt on my watch" he finished with a serious look making Asia giggle.

Smiling he stood up only to have to duck quickly as Raynare threw a dark light spear at him and rocketed past at the same time.

Standing up and turning around to face Raynare, Naruto dusts off his black jacket and smirks at her and pulls out a hilt of a sword making Raynare raise an eyebrow at him thinking he was a mere human wielding a holy light sword.

Seeing her confusion Naruto shakes his head "No, no, no my dear this isn't a holy light sword, but it is like it and I can assure you I am very much a devil now let me introduce you to my corrupted blade!"

As he said that from the medieval looking hilt two 30cm long by 10cm thick pitch black lines of light appeared making the cross guard of the sword, this was quickly followed by a 145cm long by 30cm wide blade of pitch black and dark purple light appeared in his right hand while his left was held in a gun like pose with wisps of black and blue flames dancing on his fingertips.

Raynare looked a little intimidated by the sword for the sole reason she could feel traces of her dark light magic running through it along with devils magic. "Impossible how are you using both fallen and devil magic!?"

Naruto smirked and looked at her with a sadistic glint in his eye "Now my dear that would be telling and since you're going to be dead soon I don't see the point in telling you anything."

Hearing that Raynare got an ugly look on her face and created her own dark light spear and charged him "I don't think so you're so dead you bastard!"

Seeing her charge Naruto charged also seeing the downward strike of the spear like weapon he blocked it with his sword that for some reason made it shatter, seeing his opportunity he fired a flaming bullet at her, but she seemed to anticipate the move and dodged to the side and created another spear but made it more durable and swung at him making him block only this time her spear didn't shatter.

Seeing this he smirked and twisted his blade making her lose balance and went to take her legs off, but this time with sheer luck she dodged but gained a semi deep gash on her leg making her stumble a bit. She then ground out against the pain and charged "DIE YOU BASTARD!"

Naruto grinned and said "temper, temper" as he dodged around her wild swings after a couple of swings he got bored and fired a bullet of fire and hit her in the other leg allowing the bullet to travel straight through to the ground making her yell in pain.

Not being able to hold her own body up she fell to her knees and started begging for her life going as far as to offer to become her slave, shaking his head he walked over to her and said "maybe in another time or life I may have spared you but I don't allow any fallen angels I meet in a fight to survive you can thank the two men who raped my mother and killed my mother and aunt, give Shelbahad my regards in hell and tell him Baraquiel will be joining him soon" with that he lopped off her head before setting the corpse in fire with a click of his fingers.

Turning round he saw Asia smile at him, putting away his sword he helped her up and said "Asia how did the other fights go while I finished off Raynare?"

Asia smiled and said "Oh Rias-sempai and Akeno-sempai both finished off the angels and our heading this way, while the maids and Issei-kun are down at the front talking with Kiba and Koneko-chan who forced Freed to retreat when he saw Issei and the maids return from the forest just after you shot Raynare through the leg making her scream."

Nodding he took Asia hand and jumped off the building and spread his wings before landing in front of the others round the same time Akeno and Rias arrived.

Asia seeing some of the scratches everyone bar Rias, Akeno and Naruto had she started going to each person and started healing the wounds they sustained.

Around 30 minutes after the fight.

Seeing everyone completely healed they all went inside and to the kitchen and raided the fridge before making a bee line for their bedrooms to have a nap.

While that may have been the case in everyone else's room in the king's room well that's another story. Naruto who was finishing having a shower came out of the bathroom only to find that Rias and Akeno in provocative poses.

Although he was hoping for something like this to happen he didn't think they would decide to do but then again he was exactly the same after a good fight a hour or so afterwards he was always up for a good fuck and usually he would teleport to where Kuroka was based in his apartment in Osaka where they would get down and dirty. He pretty much narrowed it down to devil heritage and whatnot but then again it could be an annoying trait he got from his bastard of a sperm donor considering he was a fallen angel that gave into some type of temptation or desire.

But this time it didn't seem he needed to do that but he knew that this was going to be a little clumsy considering they were both virgins and whatnot, deciding to break his silence he looks at his two girlfriends with loving eyes and says "And you two are absolutely positive?"

All he got was two nods and possibly the freakiest thing in unison said "yes we're sure we want you so bad right now and can't wait any longer."

Hearing that Naruto nodded and dropped his towel allowing them to get a full view. That afternoon let's just say Akeno's a screamer and Rias is a moaner, needless to say they lost their V plates by 3:00pm. Although for the other occupants of the building they were rudely woken by the sound of a screaming Akeno, which managed to make Issei gain the most perverted smile anyone had seen, Kiba for the first time curse a certain blonde blue streaked man and pile as many pillows over his head as possible, Koneko hid under the bed and put on her Ipod and listened to music, Asia somehow managed to stay asleep the whole time while the maids who were playing a card game looked at each other and started snickering and wondering what everyone's reactions would be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Burn yakitori burn

Sitting in the club room a week after taking care of the fallen Rias is looking out the window as Asia, Issei, Kiba and Koneko are leaving. She then turns around and sees Naruto lounging about reading book while Akeno is giving him an evil look for beating her in rock paper scissors for who had to do the filing it was then Akeno smiles "You know even though Issei hasn't done many contracts he hasn't been able to make one pact with anyone don't you find that strange given the feedback of the ones he has done?"

Before Rias could answer Naruto lazily answered "Well that is a culmination of two reasons my little shrine maiden 1 he has been covering contracts for you, Koneko and Kiba when they became double booked meaning they already have a contract and are not in need of another and two Issei isn't that type of devil he is a more combat orientated one did you not notice it when you were fighting the exorcists he moved and adapted to the situation like it was nothing but then you could attribute it to him having a boosted gear of the red dragon emperor but hey that's my opinion if it was up to me just send him out when we get asked to deal with strays he is definitely strong enough now and the fact his gear evolved during the fighting last week."

Rias who was considering on focusing more attention on Issei to help him gain a contract nodded "I like that idea"

She was going to say more but Naruto cut her off when he and Akeno jumped in front of her in a defensive way. Akeno's hands were sparking and Naruto's right hand had a ball of black and blue flames while his left was the same as Akeno's and was sparking red instead of yellow.

In front of them a blue teleportation circle appeared before them emitting a bright light. When the bright light faded it revealed a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory. The women noticed Rias Queen and the unknown boy standing protectively in front of Rias, she gave an unseen smile before saying in a business tone "Hello Rias, we need to talk"

When Rias saw who it was she smiled although it didn't reach her eyes said "Naruto, Akeno please it's alright it is my brother's wife Grayfia" seeing them dissipate their magic and step to the side she smiled and stood beside Naruto and wrapped her arms round his arm pressing herself against him.

Akeno knowing the reason for this visit wisely stepped to one side, Grayfia on the other hand rose a delicate eyebrow at what Rias was doing and said "really Rias you're with a low born you realise Serzechs is going to be terribly disappointed in you."

When she finished speaking Naruto who took exception to being called a low born allowed his aura to flare to dangerous levels with his black flames dancing at his feet and electricity sparking off his body while the water in the sink started going haywire. Rias seeing this gripped a little tighter and sent a pointed glare at Grayfia and would have said something but Naruto beat her to it and said in the same voice he used in his pledge "I would be careful who you call a low born, you extra scum you dare to call the lord of the Eligos a low born I don't care if you are the devil kings wife I…"

He would have said more but Rias appeared in front and said "Naruto wait she isn't here to fight and she will apologise for the insult please my love calm down!"

Growling one last time at Grayfia he made his aura recede, when he did he settled for glaring at the slightly sweating Grayfia _'to think someone so young possesses that much power and I can tell he has experience, but if what he says is true and he is the last Eligos a family thought wiped out then I just insulted a lord my position as the Lucifer's wife non with standing…'_ "I am sorry milord for the insult please forgive me also I came to tell you both yours and Risers father has changed plans slightly they moved the wedding day up to next month and Riser is going to be coming himself tomorrow to meet you and I will be in attendance in case things get…heated… if that is all that was my message that your brother told me to deliver"

Before she could go Naruto spoke again this time calmly but they could see he was still pissed off at being called a low born "Please give this to lord Serzechs it will explain a few things and proof to my claim as lord Eligos, that you were no doubt going to tell him about and a verbal message one he should understand straight away "ones who have the Eligos curse do not let go once we have sunk out fangs into something" as he said that he handed her an envelope and a wrapped his arms about Rias waist and started kissing her neck making Rias smile happily as she melted into his hold.

Grayfia nodded looked at Akeno who curtseyed slightly, Grayfia then disappeared the same way she came.

When she was gone Rias broke away and hugged Naruto "don't do that again Grayfia could have hurt you and thank you for being there for me."

Naruto smiled and motioned for Akeno to come over which she did and all three started hugging each other they then disappeared in a magic circle and appeared in the main lobby of their home.

They were about to go to the dining room when they noticed a purple hexagon pattern appear on the floor after a second a young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel eyes with cat-like pupils. With a pair of black cat ears and two black tails. She was wearing a black kimono, with a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her large breasts which rivals Rias and Akeno in terms of size. She waved at Naruto with a sexy smile.

Naruto only said one thing "Kuroka!?"

In the underworld

Appearing in the study of Lord Gremory she sees that both Lord Gremory and Serzechs are present and waiting looking at them and bowing a little "my lord, Lord Lucifer I passed your message on to Rias but it seems to be a hiccup in the plans you have set, it appears that Rias has acquired a unique piece to her collection the Lord of Eligos! And he is not to be trifled with my lords he also gave me a message _'ones who have the Eligos curse do not let go once we have sunk out fangs into something'_ oh and he gave me this letter for the both of you."

When Serzechs heard the quote about the Eligos he looked a little nervous not that he was frightened more along the lines that if he was indeed an Eligos then he would be automatically a high class devil and his family would be reinstated making it 35 houses remaining of the original 72. That and the other Maou may have divided up the Eligos holdings as their own and if he was back and found out then it would be quite the scandal if people found out he and the other leaders stole from the Eligos family without making sure none were alive.

Taking the letter he looked at his father that was thinking very much the same thing as he since he knew of what the Maou had done after the war. Looked at the letter.

' _To Serzechs and Lord Gremory._

 _If you don't know who I am, I am Naruto Eligos but you may know me as the stray hunter Naruto Namikaze the one you and the other Maou so graciously gave me the rank middle class devil when in fact I was already a high class but that is neither here nor there. If you want proof of my linage I am the son of Kushina Eligos the daughter of Dai shōri the last family head of the Eligos, Kushlina my mother's mother, she is also the elder sister of Shuri Eligos and Nui Eligos._

 _As a true Eligos I have inherited the battle clairvoyance and truth speak abilities of my family as further proof of my claim._

 _Also Rias Gremory has become my girlfriend and as a lord I have come to ask that you call off this farce of a wedding contract with the idiot of a Yakitori who has no sense of pride and the fact your daughter is not at all willing and if forced will most likely act adulterous just to spite you and Riser Phenex._

 _If you are not willing to see reason then I would like to formerly challenge Riser Phenex to a one on one dual for the hand of Rias Gremory._

 _Yours Truly_

 _Naruto Eligos.'_

When they finished reading Serzechs looked at Grayfia, "dear could you please inform the Lord Phenex that someone has challenged Riser to a dual of one on one combat for Rias hand and tell him that if Riser wants Rias he will accept the challenge or the marriage will be terminated his opponent Naruto Eligos."

Grayfia nodded and left straight away.

CHAPTER 3

Back with Naruto and co.

Seeing Kuroka turn up out of the blue shocked the living budoozles out of him smiling he walks up to her and hugs her "I wasn't due to meet you for another few weeks what's wrong Kuroka?"

Kuroka melting into his hug said with her eyes closed "well my contract with Yasaka the Kyuubi ended so I thought I would come and stay with you, but I see you have replaced me I'm really hurt Naru-kun."

Shaking his head knowing what she was like smiled "well actually about that when I was going to visit you I was going to ask if you wanted to make our relationship official like I have done with Rias and Akeno here" he said gesturing over to the two mentioned.

Kuroka looked at him with tears threatening to spill and kissed him passionately, when she pulled away said in his arms "do you know how long I have waited to hear those words…to long"

Naruto smiled and looked at her and smiled "well yes I have wanted to say it for a while but I things are about to happen soon that will get me all the Eligos land back as well as my own evil piece set and a replacement rook for Rias."

Kuroka smiled but pulled away and walked over to the two girls who smiled when they close enough she gave them a hug and skipped off into the living room with them. Asking them all sorts of questions that he didn't bother listening to.

The next day after school.

After school as usual sitting in the Occult research club room the mood was rather foul considering all the members at lunch had been told what was going on and that Riser was going to be in attendance.

So instead of being their casual selves Rias was sat at her desk with her elbows rested on it with her fingers laced together in front of her mouth glaring at the spot where Riser would appear. Immediately on her left and right were Akeno and Naruto her two strongest, Kiba and Issei were directly behind Rias and Asia and Koneko were next to Akeno but back a bit.

Looking out the corner of his eye Naruto looked to see Issei and Kiba with unnaturally aggressive scowls on their faces, looking further along Akeno's ever present smile had diminished a little showing she was not happy and Koneko as usual had her blank look on but a noticed a bit of seriousness had made its way onto her face and Asia while looking nervous not as bad as she had been.

Smirking he closed his eyes completely ignoring Grayfia who seemed to be there as a mediator in case things got heated _'shows how much everyone cares for her but I am pleasantly surprised with Issei being able to curb his perverted nature this one time hmm good thing I explained Risers peerage is made exclusively of women and showing him a picture helped as well'_

Opening his eyes he saw Rias move her hands to her lap but disguised her true intent moving her right hand and lightly grasping his trouser leg for a little comfort. It was then that an orange magic circle appeared accompanied with flames and a screeching phoenix sound all it did was make Naruto and the others sweat drop at the man's theatrics.

When the flames disappeared it revealed a 20 something year old blond in a burgundy coloured suit who said as his form became visible "and Riser has arrived in the human realm… I've come all this way to see you my beloved Rias."

Naruto saw Issei was going to say something stupid glared at the lust that the man was directing at Rias and to be honest it made him sick, folding his arms and closing his eyes he snorts garnering the attention of everyone drawls out bored tone "So this is the exulted 3rd son of Phenex…how underwhelming" when he said that Grayfia looked a little shocked at the statement whereas Rias and the others were trying hard not to laugh.

Riser on the other hand looked like someone had slapped him before glaring at him and saying "and who the hell are you to say Riser is underwhelming?"

"Now that would be telling wouldn't it but I will tell you when my familiar arrives…until then my King has left me to trade words with you but to be honest how about you go and summon your little peerage, because I find myself at present to bored to be in the company of a Yakitori" replied Naruto with a dismissive wave of his hand making Riser to make his power to spike making the room temperature to rise.

When this happened Rias looked at Grayfia who nodded in understanding "Riser I was sent here by Serzechs to make sure nothing got out of hand if you do not calm down I will be forced to remove you as you are currently disturbing the peace."

Riser hearing Grayfia immediately reigned in his Aura before replying "when told such an ominous thing by someone known as the ultimate Queen Riser can do nothing but obey"

Naruto then spoke again since Rias didn't feel like bandying words "good yakitori now call forth your servants and keep yourself busy molesting children."

Grayfia looked at Naruto dangerously only to be ignored not that she couldn't do much considering he was a lord, Rias and the rest of the peerage snickered quietly but looked a little disturbed as they remembered that Riser's peerage the majority of them were young girls.

Riser merely looked pissed and was struggling in reigning in his anger that he no doubt would take out on one of his servants. Clicking his fingers and a phenex magic circle appeared which then revealed Risers peerage.

Yubelluna, Risers Queen seeing Risers mood went over to ask him if he was alright only to receive a slap making her take a couple of steps backwards. Yubelluna bringing her hand to her face to touch her stinging cheek looked at Riser in a little fear as did the other girls.

Meanwhile everyone else in the room went completely silent at what they just witnessed Riser do. It was then a small black Eligos magic circle appeared on Rias desk. Picking it up he read the contents quickly before smirking and calling out to Riser "Well then I guess your actions leave me no choice in the matter then…I Naruto Eligos Lord of the Eligos family one of the 72 pillar families hereby formally challenge you for the right to marry Rias Gremory and this dual has been approved by both parties families."

Riser hearing what Naruto said smirked and said "fine then I'll destroy you, I can't wait to wipe that smirk off your face"

Naruto wanting to spice things up said "why don't we make this more interesting on top of marrying Rias the loser gives up their evil pieces I win I not only marry Rias but your peerage becomes mine, you win you marry Rias and you get a set of unused evil pieces that I have sitting at my home…what do you say Riser."

Riser not really caring nodded "done, Rias will be mine!"

Grayfia being the mediator spoke "in that case the dual will be scheduled for in ten days and be broad casted all over the underworld good day ladies and gentlemen." She then left via magic circle

This was quickly followed by Riser and his peerage. Once they were gone Naruto turned to the others and smirked "well then there you have it Lord Lucifer, Lady leviathan and lord Beelzabub have confirmed my position as lord of Eligos and acknowledge me as a high class devil and according to Lord Lucifer when I win against Riser I will get my evil pieces and the deeds back to the Eligos lands, now I have 10 days of training and I am going to need all your help for this and we will be meeting with some…friends I have made over the years" he finished with a smile as he looked down at Rias.

With that everyone left in one huge teleportation circle to an obscure training facility somewhere in the Alps. When they arrived they found themselves surrounded by rock, snow and ice but in front of them was what impressed them the most. A fortress that survived from during the Reign of Emperor Barbarossa himself. It was a stunning sight to say the least.

Looking around Issei shouts over a slight breeze "where the hell are we"

Naruto not looking at him stares out towards the castle "where the boarder of Switzerland, Lichtenstein and Austria meet in the Alps mountain range and the place of my mother's rape, my birth and mother and aunts death this my friends is the Castle of Buhler." He then closed his eyes and started walking towards the castle the others seeing him move followed him.

When they caught up he looked out the corner of his eye to see Akeno and Rias and smiled slightly "when we get to the castle some of my friends will be waiting for us…for now I would ask you leave the speaking to me and please be nice I have fought alongside all of them and lived with two of them and gained a mother and sister bond with them they are all close to me"

Akeno nodded "that won't be a problem I can't wait to find out about some embarrassing stories on you Ufufu." She said with a glee full look in her eyes.

Rias huffed and looked at him "And why have you not told us about them?"

Naruto smiled a little more "Well I can't reveal everything at once…I mean where would the fun in that be, that and get to see you pull that absolutely adorable face every time I reveal more of my past to you."

At that everyone started laughing at Rias who had a pout and was glaring at Naruto who was looking at the castle that contained both sweet and bitter memories for him.

When they made it to the draw bridge Naruto held up his hand motioning for them all to stop, seeing they had he held his right hand out palm facing the gate and his left was held at chin height with his palm facing his upper right arm closing his eyes he chanted the spell to open the gate "by thy command and will, open and allow passage." as he finished his spell command the draw bridge slowly opened up for them.

Seeing the gate lowering the others looked on with interest while Naruto waited with his eyes closed. When the gate finally hit the ground with a small thud Naruto's eyes snapped open as he gazed upon the cobbled stone courtyard.

Striding through over the temporary bridge and passed the archway that had the guard house built into it he looked around and saw that the place was still as busy as every swarming with orphaned half breeds be they devil, angel, elf, yokai or any other 'mythical creature that was born of a mortal mother or sired by a mortal father and on the rare but sad occasion a young pureblood losing both parents at a young age.

After his mother and aunts death not being able to stomach the thought of other children suffering the same fate he ordered all his maids and butlers and other staff members of castle of Buhler and the other estates when he went to them to help those who were like himself cursed by humanity for not being a human and by the world of the mythological and fairy tale for not being pure but for being the child of a mortal and supernatural being.

Looking around he saw lots of children playing in the courtyard and looking up at the windows he could see more children walking about or running. Turning around he saw his companions looked confused, smiling and deciding to enlighten them he spread his hand unto the children playing and said "these children are like me and Akeno half breeds abandoned by their parents for not being pure. My last order before having to move about for my safety was for the staff to help as many half breeds and abandoned purebreds as possible and you see this is the fruit of my orders"

All the others nodded and looked at the smiling children Issei, Asia and surprisingly Koneko and Kiba looked at him almost saying 'can we please go and play with them' from his spot at the edge of the entrance arch all Naruto was did and motioned with his hand for them to go.

As they ran off he sighed and muttered a little catching Rias and Akeno's attention "happiness, it is good seeing so much happiness in this world of darkness." When he finished both the girls took his hands and gave a gently squeeze.

Sighing he smiled gratefully and said "we should go find Cerise the head butler…come my other friends will no doubt be with him in the great hall with drinks sat near the roaring flames of the hearth." He said as he strode forward like the lord he is with two of his loves by his side and the cape that hung loosely over his shoulders fluttered behind him in the wind.

While Issei and the others were with a group of children they saw Naruto and asked Kiba who he was. Kiba seeing Naruto in a new light smiled and patted the child on the head "that Miren is Naruto Eligos the Lord of this castle."

When he said that all the people within hearing distance heard and started talking since they knew exactly who he was since they were told about him.

With Naruto and co.

Walking through the halls and nodding his head to each maid or staff member who knew who he was, was nice and couldn't help but smile at the whispers he was hearing and couldn't stop a chuckle of mirth escape his lips garnering the attention of Akeno and Rias who were by his side, seeing the confused looks and unasked question he smiled "it's nothing it just reminded me of my first day at Kuoh with all the other students whispering and making comments when they thought I couldn't hear them."

When they heard that they couldn't help but giggle since they heard some of the things the other girls said in the changing rooms on the first day of the year.

Turning down another hallway they came to a set of large oak double doors that were inlaid with gold and silver. Grabbing the rings shaped handles he twisted them and pushed both doors open to reveal a massive room with two long rectangular tables that could fit 100 people comfortably on the back wall was a large fireplace set into the wall with the family crest hanging above it. The room even though large had a homely feel to it especially with the rugs that littered the floor and the various torches that lined the pillars that went down each side of the hall in the centre of the room was a large column that looked to be made up of water with red lightening streaming through it giving off its own eerie glow.

Taking in the nostalgic feel of the place once more his eyes settle on the five people at the far end by the fireplace. Looking to both Rias and Akeno he motioned for them to follow which they did.

As he got closer to the group he called "Aion you bastard how are you?" he said to a white haired man. Said man smiled and waved "Naruto it is good to see you after all this time…oh and I have a couple names you'd be interested in but we'll talk later."

Then looking at the two women with pointy ears well they both looked like children said "Fiel, Tiffania, greetings no matter how many moons pass you still seem as beautiful as the day we first met." (Fiel, Tiffania, greetings no matter how many moons pass you still seem as beautiful as the day we first met.)

Both the women smiled and said "Naruto, big brother, it is great to see you after all the time. (Naruto/big brother it is great to see you after all this time)" was their reply which was eerily in unison.

Then looking at Kuroka the only person the girls had met said "Kuroka it's nice to see you're not asleep and lazing around back at the house"

Said cat girl ran her hand through her hair and said with a huff "well when you threaten not to help me with my itching problem next month it is kind of hard for a girl not to refuse, but I must say this brings back memories of France and that year together."

Naruto nodded and smiled before turning to Cerise the head butler an old looking man who was a couple of centuries old and a devil from a lesser family that was hired into the family before the great war "Cerise, it is great to see you again and on happier terms this time no doubt."

Cerise merely bowed "Yes Na…I mean Lord Eligos it is truly wonderful to see you once more"

Smiling Looked at both Rias and Akeno before remembering "Oh before I forget. On my right is Rias Gremory who is the reason I am fighting in this duel to begin with that and I am to dam stubborn to relinquish one of the women I love to a man who is unworthy. On my left I have Akeno Himejima also my other girlfriend."

When he finished the introductions everyone sat at one of the tables when they were sat Akeno asked the most obvious question "So Naruto-kun what language were you speaking to I think you said Fiel and Tiffania?"

Naruto who would have answered was surprisingly beaten by Rias who said "Akeno that was elvish quenya I believe"

Once she finished Fiel the elder of the two elves spoke in a rather soft but well-mannered tone with what sounded like a slight British accent "Yes you are quite correct lady Gremory although I am surprised not many devils can distinguish between Quenya and Sandarian, if I may be so bold will the young lady tell us where she learned such things."

Rias nodded and smiled before taking a quick sip "Well I can't speak it but given time I can figure out a word when it is written down as for learning to distinguish them my family friend Serafall Leviathan taught me and Sona but I think Sona can do simple greetings in Quenya"

Hearing the answer Fiel nodded but Tiffania butted in "hey brother Naruto how have your adventures been cause last I heard you killed some fallen call Shelbahad in Moscow and then nothing for the next three years."

Naruto leaned back in his seat at the head of the table and closed his eyes and lacing his hands round his mug in front of him "well after killing Shelbahad in Moscow I went to Japan which I had been using as my home base and decided to keep a low profile but soon ended up reuniting with Kuroka and kept each other…company for a year before having to move to a different city since the fallen managed to sniff out my location after that just to be safe I moved around before at the start of this year moved and settled down in Kuoh where I met Rias, Akeno and the rest of her peerage along with some other devils and got to spy and kill a couple of exorcists and a fallen angel in the process and on top of that the four Maou acknowledge me as a high class devil and Lord of the Eligos and granted me back my family lands that they split up between the four of them, other than that not much."

Tiffania hearing his answer looked around the room figuring the cat looking woman was Kuroka when she made eye contact said cat woman winked "yep we kept each other's company on many nights my little elf hehehe."

Tiffania ignoring Kuroka's vulgar comment like her surrogate mother Fiel taught her pointed at Aion and said "then when did you meet him and he said earlier that another man was going to show up who is that anyway."

Naruto smiled amusedly at Tiffania "Well Aion here I met about a year after parting ways with you and Fiel I think I was in Casa Blanca when I saw his sorry ass being attacked by a group of monkey yokai so me being my benevolent self-jumped in and saved him. As for the other man that would be Claude a butler for some stuck up rich brat who tried to kill me, anyway I met Claude in Britain about three months after hanging with Aion, nice man Claude although he is hard to read… I believe that answers your question my dear sweet little sister."

Tiffania nodded but blushed at the end thanks to his comment, Kuroka being the seductive and lazy feline she was stood up and walked over to the fireplace remembering there was a bearskin rug along with neumerous other animal pelts virtually making a bed. Curling up she yawned and said "well this has all been rather exhausting so I'm going to take a nap nyah" and with that she closed her eyes and was promptly followed by soft snoring that was intermingled with the odd purr and the odd mutter of "mmhmm Naruto hug me closer"

This caused everyone to chuckle a little. Aion deciding they should get business out the way said "Well Naruto like you asked I have been keeping my eye out for potential members for your peerage, that and I have news on another faction that has arisen they call themselves the Khoas brigade I if my informants are correct they reckon the old satan faction are the leaders, also they oppose all the factions and seek war."

Hearing what Aion said Naruto frowned ever so slightly and said "interesting indeed, Aion can you give me your reports on the people who have caught your attention as for the Khaos brigade, Rias would you be a dear and send your familiar Jinx telling Lord Serzechs what we have been told"

Aion nodded at the request while Rias to nodded and said "with something like this I think it is very wise bringing this to light but my brother most likely knows but will be happy for the information."

After that was said they all lapsed into a relative silence where the only noise was Kuroka. After a while Naruto smiled "now onto the real reason for my visit." When he said that he got the attention of the group including Cerise who had re-entered with a tray of snacks.

Standing up he nudged Kuroka with his foot and said "oh Shirone we're over here!" and just like a charm said cat woman jumped up and started looking around frantically before her eyes laid on Naruto who was trying to contain his laughter much like the rest who were present, folding her arms under her generous bust and giving a pout that would put many little girls around the world to shame said "Nyah mou Naruto-kun why so mean"

Shaking his head at her, he turned and looked at his friends and lovers "well the real reason was training since Fiel has taught me all she can, she and Tiffania will help Issei and Asia Tiffania as Issei's sparring and training partner and Fiel will be teaching Asia some healing and support spells.

Kuroka you're going to patch up your relationship with a certain kitty cat that is far too sneaky and is hiding behind the door listening come in Koneko-chan" said Naruto with a smile as the young white haired girl appeared. Before she could say anything Naruto spoke again "Koneko as a favour just hear your sister out and listen to the real reason she killed those people I'm sure you can do that much that is all she wants is to set the record straight with you." He said looking between the two sisters who were staring at one another.

Kuroka smiled sadly and walked towards Koneko and said "Shiro-chan it's all I want nyah to be able to explain myself and if you can forgive my heated actions then that's just a bonus nyah"

Koneko just gave a stiff nod and allowed herself to be guided out by Kuroka to a quieter place.

Sighing since he didn't really want that to happen until later smiled and said "now that is out of the way, Aion when Claude arrives you guys will help me prepare for my bout with Riser.

Rias and Akeno well I really couldn't think of what you guys could do but ahh feel free to help me or the others and if you want you can either visit Austria, Lichtenstein or Switzerland I guess other than that it is pretty much do as you please for the next ten days hehehe" he finished getting a sweat drop from the others.

It was then Rias realised "Hey what about Kiba you didn't mention him?"

Naruto smiled and looked at Cerise before saying "where are yours and my manners Cerise we didn't properly introduce you to the others…ah well ladies and gentlemen may I present Cerise Difuher premier swordsman and holder of a knight evil piece my mother won in a game of poker. He of course will be training Kiba for the next ten days." Said Naruto as Cerise bowed.

Naruto after that smiled and said "well until Claude arrives how about we do whatever the hell we want."

 **5 days later.**

It was evening and Naruto was having some quiet reflection time in the throne room which was completely shrouded in darkness, if the torches were lit one would have seen the grand gothic pillars that ran down the length of the room while everything else was bereft of any décor accept for a red strip carpet that runs from the entrance and pools around the throne. The thing that held the greatest amount of attention was that of the throne which was sat in the middle of the large room and not at the far end, the throne was made out of solid concrete it had a high back that had a skeletal horse with a serpent for a tail. Other than that the throne had some animal skins draped over the seat and arms to make it comfortable to sit in.

Naruto himself was sat in the throne with his right elbow rested on the arm while he was leant forward resting his face against his hand. His left hand was stretched out resting on the other arm with a wine glass that was half full with 2008 Coche-Dury Genevrieres, Meursault Premier Cru, France. Sitting their thinking about anything and everything more on the thought of Riser at his feet near dead, smirking slightly he thought _'all is coming along nicely, Riser your day of judgement is near that I can promise you.'_

He was then shaken out of his thoughts as a yellow magic circle appeared with a phoenix in the middle looking out the corner of his eye he could see Cerise and some of the elder children who were ordered by Cerise to be his constant guard they were all dressed in armour that had shoulder guards that stuck out quite far and splayed apart they also had a chest plate on as well. There was about three of them including Cerise seeing them getting ready to attack Naruto lazily waved his right hand at them and they slowly sunk back into the murky darkness that resumed in the room after the magic circle appeared.

Returning his attention back to where the circle appeared he saw a woman standing looking at him before speaking he let his gaze wander over her form noting she was a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that fell down the length of her back and matching eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her breast and covers her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt.

Her attire is a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. The top reveals much of her F cup cleavage, and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over the top, she was wearing a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she was wearing a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place, and was holding a staff-like sceptre at her side. For cosmetics, she had purple lipstick, matching her eyes and hair. Closing his eyes _'Risers Queen what could she possibly want.'_

Yubelluna who on behalf of her fellow peerage members were a little worried, the man their master was challenged to fight against he seemed to calm like he knew he would win so as a collective decision she as queen wanted to make sure that if Riser was beaten then she and the girls would be treated fairly, but she also wanted to know more about the man who claimed to be a lord of a supposedly extinct family he intrigued her. Remembering how she got to the throne room was weird it was like he was expecting her or someone since he left the co-ordinates to his position.

Arriving in the throne room she noted that it was completely dark except for the brief illumination that her seal created. With it she was able to take note of the entire room before the murky darkness reclaimed the, it was on this occasion that she was grateful for having perfect night vision.

Looking directly in front of her she saw the man she was seeking sitting relaxed in his throne with a glass of wine almost as if he didn't perceive her as a threat. It was then she felt his gaze upon her shivering slightly as it felt like she was his prey and he was merely sizing her up as if she was a snack before the main course. She was really considering whether she should kneel or say something.

It was then his voice cut across the incredibly quiet room shaking her out of her stupor "Yubelluna, queen of Riser what do I owe the honour of one such as yourself in my illustrious palace!"

Yubelluna hearing him spoke out with confidence knowing most nobles respond better to confidence "it is about the bet you made with my king…"

Hearing her asking about the bet Naruto inwardly mused _'so she is concerned for her comrades and fellow devil…good'_ cutting her off before she could continue "…And you wish to know where you stand don't you and how you will be treated…your actions show that Riser actually made the right decision in making you Queen…as for the bet do not fret my dear you and the others will be treated fairly and with the utmost respect you will also be given a choice stay by my side as a subordinate or travel the world being able to use any of the Eligos manors as a refuge I assure you, you will be all treated as if you were my family."

Yubelluna when he heard him allowed her eyes to widen considerably before bowing "thank you lord you have put our fears of ill treatment to rest of that I thank you. I'll take my leave then and tell the other girls then."

Before she could go Naruto took a sip and held up his hand making her stop "No, no I insist you spend the night it must have been exhausting traveling here."

Yubelluna was about to accept the kind gesture when her hand pulsed and Risers voice echoed around the room _"Yubelluna where are you we have just gotten a mission to deal with a stray hurry up and meet us at the Phenex Mansion…NOW!"_

Hearing the voice Yubelluna bowed and apologised "I'm sorry but I will have to decline your kind gesture as my king is in need of me, I hope you understand Lord Eligos."

Naruto gave her a kind smile in the darkness and waved her off "Nonsense your sense of duty is admirable I shan't keep you any longer be off your King needs your prowess."

Yubelluna smiled and disappeared in a burst of fire.

Taking a sip of his wine Naruto lent back in his throne before closing his eyes he then felt Cerise come to his side and said "Cerise my old friend gather all those who are battle ready and 15 and older and bring them here to the castle I have a feeling we will be having some important guest in a couple of days"

Cerise looked at him with a raised eyebrow "My Lord how would you know this?"

Naruto merely sipped his wine "call it a hunch."

Cerise sighed before clicking his fingers "you three go to the Manors in Germany, Russia, Italy, France, Spain and England and have anyone 15 and older who is battle ready to teleport to castle Buhler."

The three bowed and said "Of course lord commander." Before they all disappeared knowing they had two different places to go to.

Naruto looked at Cerise and said "Cerise thank you."

"For what my lord?"

"For staying loyal and following my last request before I ran with Hilda"

"My lord I watched you grow up I like to think of myself as an uncle to both you and all the children I have been watching grow up" was all Cerise said.

Naruto just nodded before going silent and just staring out into the darkness.

Next day

standing on the balcony of the main bedroom over looking the courtyard Naruto was pleasently surprised that it was filled with teens 15 and over of all breed and class and from various religions. Each of them was wearing a shinning silver breastplate with gold embossing of a skeletal horse and snake for a tail, they all had shoulder guards that were plain and came to a point, they also had silver greaves and bracers that had gold bands at the top and bottom. on their heads were simple helmets that had a chainmail flap that protected their neck and throat, the helmet covered their noses and cheeks and was silver with gold guilt and etchings upon them. they all possessed a spear in their right hand that could go toe to toe with a light spear and a sword strapped to their waists, on their free hand was a silver shield that again contained the Eligos crest and a the motto in German **was mein ist, ist mir nicht jemand anderem , der Eligos niemals aufgeben oder loslassen.** nodding approvingly he turned.

looking to his left he saw Cerise was standing slightly behind him along with the four boys he sent out the night before. nodding to each of them he turned his gaze to a similar balcony albeit lower than his one that held Kuroka, Akeno, Rias, Fiel, Tiffiana, Koneko, Asia, Issei, Kiba, Aion and Claude who arrived a day after he did.

It was then he thought back to the letter Adriel gave him that very morning during breakfast, it was a letter from Lord and Lady Gremory and the Satan Lucifer himself stating how they would like to meet with the new Eligos head in person three days before the duel. _'Good thing they got here when they did, now I really can't wait to put a show on for Rias's family.'_

clearing his throat he said loudly "Warrior's...fellow halfbreeds...Friends...Brothers...Sisters...in two days you and I will be visited by the devil king Lucifer himself along with his family, Please do not dissapoint me then, you are the future of the Eligos name...from now on you must all redouble your efforts in training for I feel war on the horizon one that even we will be dragged into...again I know you will do me proud no matter what...SO I say to you let us show King Lucifer and the Maou that the Eligos shouldn't be relegated to the history books...that Halfbreeds are just as if not more powerful than they believe and to all you purebreeds show them...no show the world why you should not have been abondoned..."

with that they all gave a mighty cheer and started to disperse and go about what ever they wanted. turning he nodded to Cerise and the four boys "You four are in charge you may choose a chain of command split them between yourselves and then report back to me in the throne room tonight. if you need anything speak with Cerise. good day to you all." he then swept past them and back into his room and to the throne room where Rias's peerage and the others would be waiting.

reaching the throne room he noted that everyone was there and there was a table that they stood around, walking up to them he gave Kuroka, Akeno and Rias a kiss before looking at the maps on the table one of the underworld and the other of the human world which highlighted Eligos territories and various Eligos Territories that had either been taken over like one of the french manors or left to ruin through dissuse.

looking at the underworld map he saw it had nine levels and that the Eligos territory occupied part of the fourth level Don'yoku to Hoto (Avarice and Prodigality) alongside the Mammon who were down to a family of 3 last he knew and Belphgor family which still stood reasonably strong even after being on the losing side of the civil war. but unlike the other two the Eligos territory was boarder territory with the fallen half of the underworld.

Sighing he looked Aion, Claude, Kuroka, Fiel and Tiffiana "When I reincarnate you your first mission will be to take a company of Eligos warriors and retake any land here in the human world and if some of places have gone to ruin I want them restored. While you do that I will be securing the Eligos holdings in the underworld and sorting everything from there and stabalise everything."

the five in question nodded and Aion smirked "Heh just what I like a bit of action what about you Cluade?"

Cluade sniffed indifferently "Yes I must say and please excuse my language and the pun but that is one hell of a first mission Naruto."

Naruto was about to reply when he got a narrowed eyed look from Rias and Akeno. Rias being his King still said tersely "And what about us and school hmm?" she said while tapping her foot, while Akeno placed her hands on her hips.

Naruto smirked "Well thats easy you two I was going to Allow and with in reason to sort out the palace of Eligos which is built half way up and inside of moutain of discontent with wide pyrimad style steps going up to it with a large courtyard at the bottom...No doubt after so many years without use it will be in need of repair...that reminds me I may need to hire some maids for the palace...anyway but I was thinking that the others could all train in the underworld while I sort things out."

Rias and Akeno nodded happy with his save but Rias smirked "Yes I suppose besides I'll have to start planning our wedding can't have my husbands palace in I'll repair can we."

Naruto hearing that nodded "Yes..wawhat you want to get married straight away I thought we were going to wait a couple of years at least."

Rias shook her head negatively...Aion and the others having no need to stay crept out the room, Aion being out the door stuck his head through the door called "When you two have finished your lovers quarrel...Naruto I left some files in your study with some peerage hopefulls for you to look through."

 **two days later...two days till duel**

Sirzechs, Lord and lady Gremory as well as Grayfia arrived in the same fashion and spot as Rias and her peerage surrounded by swirling snow, ice and rock Venelana looked at Sirzechs and shouted over the wind once she and everyone else saw the castle "THE CASTLE IS THAT WHERE WE ARE HEADED?"

Sirzechs nodded "YES IT IS COME LETS GET OUT THE COLD...GRAYFIA COULD YOU LEAD THE WAY."

Grayfia hearing her husband and king nodded and started walking along the frozen pathway being followed by the three Gremory's.

when they reached the gate they were surprised to see it started openning, Lord Gremory looked at his son "They were expecting us?"

Sirzechs nodded "Yes I sent them a message two days prior...I wonder what the Eligos boy has in store for us I wouldn't be sur..."

he was cut off by the dull thud of drawbridge hitting the ground and the shrill blasting tune of trumpets, looking at each other they started walking across the bridge making it to the other side they noted the weather wasn't cold but warm like in summer and they saw a silver and gold clad amoured figures standing perfectly at attention lining a pathway for them to walk down.

Sirzech's turned to his father "Looks like the boy has started to bring back the 60 Eligos legions interesting."

Lord Gremory nodded agreeing with his son while Venelana was looking intently at her surroundings and noticed that all these soldiers were her around her daugthers age.

Grayfia who was a better sensor than all the Gremory's started sensing around her _'halfbreeds of all kinds of different races...and a few purebreeds, some of these children feel very powerful.'_

it was then Cerise came out of the castle keep doors and bowed before the Devils "Welcome to castle Bulher, if you will follow me I will take you to Lord Eligos in the thrown room."

Sirzechs nodded "Yes please lead the way...?"

Cerise getting the idea "Cerise Difuher Premier swordsman formerly a knight of Kushina Eligos now free devil and head butler of this castle."

"Well then Cerise please lead the way." replied Sirzechs.

bowing once more he turned on his heel and started leading the way which was lined by the armoured figures.

reaching the thrown room Cerise threw the doors open revealing a torch lit room with the remaining soldiers standing back against the wall in rows of three, in the middle of the room sat in his thrown was Naruto with Rias and her peerage to his right and his prospective peerage members to his left.

Cerise then retired to stand directly to Naruto's left and back several paces, Naruto seeing Sirzechs Lucifer, Grayfia and Lord and Lady Gremory he stood and spread his arms wide making the torches burn brighter said "Ah welcome to my castle Lord Lucifer, Lord and Lady Gremory and the ever smiling Grayfia."

at his last comment he recieved a stoic nod and look from said woman, Sirzech and Lord Gremory started laughing heartily while Venelana giggled delicatly behind her hand.

Sirzechs getting over his laughter nodded "ah thankyou for lightening the mood sorry if we seemed a little tense but we didn't realise that you had this much man power at your disposal and that the Eligos were still this powerful even if they have one member of the main family."

Naruto merely waved him off "No I understand completely but this was merely to show you and reassure you that your daughter would be safe with me and that I can back my pledge to Rias about the house of Eligos being allied from here on out with the house of Gremory"

Sirzechs and Lord Gremory nodded but Venelana spoke "I noticed that all your manpower are around your age...you have an army of child soldiers do you not have any morality at all."

Naruto hearing that frowned at sat in his chair and said "Ahh I forgot the Gremory value family and humanity greatly...but I assure you I didn't force them into this, all these young and untested warriors you see before you are outcasts, halfbreeds of all kinds from devil, fallen and yokai and the odd purebreed who lost their parents or were not wanted and simply abanddoned, I ordered all my maids and servants in all the Eligos held lands all over Europe to take in these children and raise them, teach them how to fight, how to be happy, how to live and feel like they are apart of something, they all chose to become warriors I just provided the tools and I believe the saying goes in a wise man in times of peace will prepare for war."

Venelana hearing that nodded "well then I apologise for jumping to conclusions."

Naruto smiled "no it is quite alright Rias interrogated me throughly when she found out"

Sirzech spoke next..."your talking of the Khoas Brigade."

Naruto nodded his head.

Lord Gremory then decided to change the subject to Rias and the upcoming duel and so on.


End file.
